When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens
by Brandiwine
Summary: This is part two to No Stone Unturned. Georgie is there with duncan and friends. Will Georgie live?


Paste your document here...

PART 2: When One Door Closes Another Door Opens

by Brandiwine

June 6, 2012

This is part 2 after NO STONE UNTURNED. I do not own Highlander or its characters. Any other characters are the product of the writer's imagination.

Reader's note: This story contains content from 9-11. Please do not read if it affects the reader in a negative way.

ACT ONE: SCENE ONE: SCOTTISH CASTLE 1995

"Mike AND THE Mechanics: Can You Hear Me Running?"

Easter Sunday

Georgie stands in front of an electric stove stirring a pot of potatoes. A pot of boiling eggs sits on another burner beside it. Artimus comes in carrying fresh chicken and lamb pieces. He marinades the chicken with a bottle of Teriyaki and marinades the lamb with mint sauce. He places the chicken and lamb in two different square, glass dishes. Georgie smiles and moves aside. Artimus puts on oven mitts and slides both dishes into the oven. He takes the pot of eggs over to the sink (now fitted with knobs and a faucet) and washes them with cold water.

GEORGIE: Is it nice outside?

She whips the potatoes with a wire whisk.

ARTIMUS: It's cloudy, but the sun is out.

He takes down small, colored, plastic cups from a cupboard. Georgie hands him a box of Easter colors. He opens it and plops six colored dots into each cup. Georgie gets vinegar from the modern fridge and hands it to him with a tablespoon. Artimus pours a tablespoon of vinegar into each cup.

GEORGIE: I like that smell.

She breathes in the vinegar smell. Artimus holds his nose gagging.

ARTIMUS: It's a bit strong for me. When shall we eat?

He sits in an old-fashioned chair at the old-fashioned table.

GEORGIE: Well, the meat should be done in an hour. Then the rolls have to cook. Should we dye the eggs now?

She takes a seat across from him.

ARTIMUS: That might be a good idea since our feast is not done yet.

They clasp hands and share a loving gaze.

GEORGIE: Sounds good. I love ye, Ari.

ARTIMUS: And I love ye, George.

They laugh and squeeze hands as though embracing. Their hands come away from each other and they begin dying eggs in blue, green, yellow, pink, orange, and purple for the next hour.

SCENE TWO: DINING ROOM

"Judy Garland: Come On, Get Happy"

Georgie sets the dining room table with crystal and china and linen napkins. She wraps polished silverware in the linen napkins. Artimus carries in dishes with hot pads. He sets the meat in the middle of the table and places other dishes around it. Georgie wears a robin's egg blue dress with blue buttons. Artimus wears a blue suit with light blue shirt and tie. Georgie's hair is in its usual braid. Artimus pulls out her chair. She curtsies before taking her seat. Artimus then seats himself across from her.

GEORGIE: Everythin' looks delicious.

ARTIMUS: It was a team effort.

They laugh. Artimus gets up and begins dishing food onto Georgie's plate.

GEORGIE: Ye don't have to do that. That is so nice.

He pours sweet tea into her goblet.

ARTIMUS: I want to. Today is a special occasion. Just ye wait.

Artimus dishes food onto his own plate and fills his goblet with tea. He sits down afterwards.

GEORGIE: Did ye hide the eggs?

Artimus drinks some tea.

ARTIMUS: No. The Easter Bunny did that.

GEORGIE: Oh, I see. The hunt shall be a grand one.

Georgie cuts her chicken with a knife while holding it in place with her fork. Artimus cuts his lamb much the same. They take a bite and smile gazing at each other with love-struck eyes.

ARTIMUS: I intend it to be. There will be gifts also like always.

Artimus wipes his mouth with a napkin just as Georgie does.

GEORGIE: The chicken is so soft and moist. How's your lamb?

ARTIMUS: Fine. It tastes like butter.

Artimus spoons potatoes into his mouth. Georgie butters a roll and bites it.

GEORGIE: How's the weather?

Artimus spies out a nearby window. The sun shines bright in the west.

ARTIMUS: It looks fine for the hunt. Are ye worried?

GEORGIE: No. I intend for this day to be fun.

They reach hands and grasp them.

ARTIMUS: Dunno fuss yerself, Sassanac. It will be a grand day.

Georgie swallows hard.

GEORGIE: Ari, are ye feelin' ok? Yer hand feels a bit clammy.

Artimus pulls his hand away.

ARTIMUS: I'm fine. The sun will warm me. We'll never get to the hunt or gifts if we spend all day eatin' will we?

GEORGIE: No, we won't.

The next half hour is silent as they eat their meal. Georgie and Artimus work together to clean up after they've finished eating. They wash, dry, and put away the dishes together. Artimus wipes down the dining table with a wet cloth. Georgie stows leftovers in the fridge. They meet in the parlor where Georgie's sewing machine sits. They sit on a sofa facing each other with gifts in hand.

ARTIMUS: I picked the stuff for this basket myself. I believe ye will like it.

Artimus hands Georgie a huge pale-yellow basket as she smiles. She sets it on the floor near her.

GEORGIE: I picked the stuff in yer basket myself and hope ye will like it. I know ye will.

She hands Artimus a pale-green basket and picks her basket up from the floor.

ARTIMUS: Who wants to go first then? Me or ye?

GEORGIE: Ye can go first if ye want.

ARTIMUS: Let's each pick one thing together and share.

GEORGIE: I like that. Ok.

Georgie takes a huge, stuffed rabbit with floppy ears from her basket and cuddles it. Her rabbit is pink and Artimus's similar rabbit is brown. They cuddle the rabbits and laugh.

GEORGIE: Mohair?

ARTIMUS: Aye. I expect both are mohair.

They set the rabbits aside and pick two more things to examine. Georgie opens a velvet box to reveal a set of glittering emerald earrings. Artimus opens a velvet box revealing glittering emerald cufflinks.

ARTIMUS: It would seem we both think alike.

GEORGIE: It would seem.

Happy tears glitter in her eyes. Artimus hands her a handkerchief. She wipes her eyes giggling.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Sir.

ARTIMUS: Yer welcome. I only want ye to be happy.

GEORGIE: I am. Ye make me happy every day.

They embrace before picking amongst various candy in their baskets before returning their boxes and rabbits within. They take hands and walk out to the sheep pasture to begin their annual egg hunt in the bright sunshine.

ARTIMUS: Ye'll need this.

He hands her an empty light-pink basket.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Ari. Ye'll be needin' this I expect.

They smile as she hands him an empty pale-blue basket.

ARTIMUS: Where should we start?

GEORGIE: How about I go left and ye go right.

ARTIMUS: We'll meet up near the loch?

GEORGIE: Good idea. See ye then.

She starts walking off to the left and Artimus goes right.

ARTIMUS: See ye then.

Artimus bends over and throws up in a bush before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He holds his basket and begins moving right. Georgie hasn't noticed him being sick as she hunts on the left for eggs.

SCENE THREE: Shore OF THE LOCH

"christina Agulara: There Will Be No More Pretending"

Georgie and Artimus meet on the shore of a nearby loch. Water gently trickles along as Artimus spreads out a blanket for them. The grass is lush and green near the sand-covered sea. He takes his wife's hand and helps her to sit down on the blanket. Artimus sits down and rubs his temples. Georgie surveys him worriedly.

GEORGIE: Are ye feelin' all right?

ARTIMUS: I'm fine, Darlin'. It's just a headache. It will pass.

Georgie lays his head in her lap and methodically begins to rub his temples. Artimus sighs with relief.

GEORGIE: Have ye felt poorly before now?

ARTIMUS: I won't lie to ye. I threw up in a bush before the hunt.

GEORGIE: Do ye think ye have a flu or somethin'?

ARTIMUS: I'm not sure. What I do have is a very carin' wife.

He takes her hand and rubs at it gently. She kisses his head.

GEORGIE: I love ye so much, Ari. I don't know what I'd do if I lost ye.

Artimus sits up and takes her in his arms hugging her.

ARTIMUS: Ye will not lose me. It is probably just a bug or somethin'. Dunno worry. Ok?

He smooths some hair from her face. She kisses him.

GEORGIE: I hope that's all it is. We should go back.

ARTIMUS: We should enjoy the beautiful day and the sound of the loch. Don't ye agree?

He takes her hand, stopping her from getting up from the blanket.

GEORGIE: I guess we could stay awhile. How many eggs did ye find?

ARTIMUS: Twelve. How many did ye find?

GEORGIE: Twelve. I found a special one. Did ye find a special one?

Georgie looks mischievous.

ARTIMUS: Aye, I did find a special one. What was inside yours?

GEORGIE: My egg held a rabbit's foot. What did ye find in yer egg?

She narrows her eyes. Artimus smiles at her.

ARTIMUS: I found a rabbit's foot in mine too. We're very lucky.

Artimus and Georgie yawn.

GEORGIE: It's been a rather fruitful day. Perhaps it is time to go home and be together. What do ye say?

She cuddles up to Artimus with fluttering lashes.

ARTIMUS: I say I'll race ye back.

He jumps up from the blanket and almost falls. Georgie rushes over to catch him.

GEORGIE: Yer goin' home to bed. Come on then.

They walk cautiously back to the castle as Georgie lets Artimus lean on her for support.

ARTIMUS: Sorry.

She takes off his shoes after helping him into bed.

GEORGIE: Don't be silly. Yer sick. Should I call a doctor?

Artimus closes his eyes resting.

ARTIMUS: Not yet. It may pass if it's a flu.

GEORGIE: Ok. Can I get ye anythin'?

ARTIMUS: No thanks. Just stay with me.

Georgie lays beside Artimus and takes him into her arms. Artimus is asleep in an instant. Georgie looks down on him with worried eyes.

GEORGIE: What do I do if yer more sick then ye let on?"

Georgie holds Artimus close listening to him breathe as sleep consumes her minutes later.

SCENE FOUR: BEDROOM, 1996

"Celine Dion: My Heart Will Go On"

Georgie and Artimus cuddle in bed under a moonlit sky. Artimus is covered in the bedclothes as Georgie lays beside him cradling him in her arms. He's drenched with sweat and clammy. Georgie moves to take a rag from a bowl of water on the nightstand and wipes his brow with it. Georgie continues to care for Artimus when he stops breathing.

GEORGIE: Ari! Where are ye?

She drops the rag in the bowl and water splashes on the wood of the nightstand. Georgie checks for a pulse, but can't find one. Artimus gasps to life and Georgie winces knowing he was dead and came back to life.

ARTIMUS: Ye must know I died, Georgie. Ye are my wife are ye not?

He grasps her wrist with a still strong hand.

GEORGIE: Aye, I am yer wife. Ye are my husband. Aye, ye did die.

She hugs him close trying to slow her racing heart.

ARTIMUS: Georgie, ye will do as I say, will ye not?

GEORGIE: Aye, I will as yer wife. What do ye wish?

She steps away from him and stands up wearing a yellow, nightdress with her braid coming loose from her hair.

ARTIMUS: Fetch my sword, Wife.

Artimus looks grave and commanding. Georgie gulps and turns to the nearby wardrobe. She flings the doors wide and takes out Artimus's sword.

GEORGIE: What do ye want me to do with it?

She turns to face him trying to look brave and unafraid.

ARTIMUS: Hand it to me and leave the room.

GEORGIE: I will not leave the room.

She hands Artimus his sword. He looks at her with a loving, sorrowful gaze.

ARTIMUS: I love ye more than myself.

GEORGIE: I know, Ari. I feel the same way.

He holds the sword to his throat. She winces knowing what he'll do, but doesn't move to stop him.

ARTIMUS: There can be only one.

He swipes his head from his shoulders with his sword and Georgie screams. A fast wind approaches with thunder and lightning. Georgie suffers the quickening and passes out. The sun is bright in the east when she comes round again. She stares at Artimus seeing his sword dropped beside her. She gingerly rises from the floor and starts to plan.

GEORGIE: I am yer wife, Georgie Mc'Doo. I will clean up. Georgie rushes outside to a nearby shed. She takes out the wheel barrow and drags it inside and upstairs. Georgie rolls Artimus's body and head in the bedclothes. She muscles him into the wheel barrow. She strips the pillows of the cases and adds them to the wheel barrow. She takes down all of Artimus's clothes and adds them to the wheel barrow. Georgie drags the wheel barrow downstairs with her and out to the sheep field. She goes back to the shed and finds an old-century raft made from wood and rope. Georgie drags the raft to the center of the field. She rushes through the house finding old newspapers and magazines. She gathers candles and matches. She throws everything from the wheel barrow onto the paper. Georgie takes all the matches and lights them all one by one, throwing them onto the pile. She finds every candle she can in the house and lights them. She throws them onto the now burning bonfire. Tears stream down her face as she watches it burn.

GEORGIE: My eyes have seen the comin' of the glory of the Lord. I love ye, Artimus Mc'Doo.

Georgie watches the fire burn some more. She then makes her way to the sheep with a bottle of Arsenic from the kitchen. She pours it into the sheep feed and feeds the animals. The sheep quickly die. Georgie pours all the feed onto the pyre. She uses Artimus's sword to behead the sheep before throwing their bodies onto the pyre. She lights more matches and more candles and throws them on the flames. Tears stream down her face anew.

GEORGIE: God be with ye till we meet again.

Georgie takes a bottle of Laudanum from old times and pours it over the chicken feed. She takes a basket and collects all the eggs. Georgie takes the sword and beheads the chickens. She cuts off their feet and necks and throws them in the fire. She plucks the feathers and throws them on the pyre. Georgie lights still more matches throwing them on the blaze. Smoke billows up from the fire that almost reaches as tall as Georgie stands. Georgie retrieves a spoon and digs out insides from the chickens not stopping to be sick from the mess. She adds the insides to the fire and rushes back inside to the kitchen. The funeral pyre still blazes high as Georgie takes two big pots from a nearby cupboard. She fills both with water. She washes the chicken breasts and thighs and legs before adding them to a pot. She shakes salt and pepper into the chicken. Georgie pours all the unboiled eggs in the kitchen into the other pot and leaves them to boil. She returns to the fire and sees it's burning down. All that remains are ashes. Georgie takes some more water and douses the remains of the fire. She waves to the ashes before rushing back into the castle.

GEORGIE: I have cleaned yer sword, and it's back in the wardrobe. I will clean myself up now before finishing with the chickens and the eggs.

Georgie takes a long, hot bath. She dries and dresses in a grey woolen dress with black overlay. She brushes and plaits her hair into a familiar scotch braid before going to see to the boiling pots. Georgie pours the boiling chicken into a colander over the sink. The chicken falls loosely off the bones. Georgie places the chicken in baggies and places the hot chicken in the cold fridge. Georgie next empties the boiling eggs into the colander after cleaning it from the chicken. She pours cold water over the eggs and waits a second before emptying the water down the drain. Georgie places the eggs in the fridge also. She returns upstairs to her bedroom she shared with Artimus and remakes the bed with fresh sheets, linens, and pillow cases.

GEORGIE: Not a bad job if I do say so myself. Ye are to be proud, Artimus Mc'Doo.

Georgie yawns from exhaustion. She undresses and redresses in a flannel, grey nightdress. She climbs into the big four-poster bed she shared with Artimus and hugs his pillow. No more tears fall as sleep suddenly overtakes her. Smoke still rises in the air from the doused fire as Georgie Mc'Doo "widow" sleeps alone.

SCENE FIVE: VILLAGE MARKETPLACE

"Tori Amos: Still, A Pretty Good Year"

Georgie arrives in the village after travelling a dusty road wearing Artimus's cloak. She opens the wood and glass door making a chime jingle to let Mergan know she's here. Mergan is tall with Brown locks and kind, brown eyes. He wears jeans with a green, linen shirt and Timex on his wrist. He wears boots on his feet. Georgie wears a black linen skirt and shirt with flats on her feet.

MERGAN: Hello there, Mrs. Mc'Doo. How are ye this fine mornin'?

Georgie carries Artimus's jewel case with her and a barrel of wool. She puts down the wool near the counter.

GEORGIE: I brought the wool as usual.

MERGAN: I thought Artimus brought the wool.

Mergan looks suspicious.

GEORGIE: Artimus is ill. He can't bring the wool. Sorry.

MERGAN: I'll take a look at it. Isn't that Artimus's jewel case?

Fresh tears fill her eyes.

GEORGIE: Mergan, I can't put anythin' past ye. Artimus is dead. I'm afraid he had a brain tumor. I'm afraid I need to sell some things and can't think of anyone but ye to turn to.

Mergan hands her a handkerchief from his pocket.

MERGAN: Dunno cry, Lass. I will help ye. I ken the wool is genuine. I will also take the jewels in that case. Is there anythin' else?

Georgie wipes her eyes and gives him a slow smile.

GEORGIE: There's his car and boat.

MERGAN: It's no secret I did lust after his car and boat. I'll buy it from ye. How much do ye want?

GEORGIE: How much is it worth do ye think?

MERGAN: I can come back with ye and take a look. I'll bring my checkbook.

Mergan gives her a smile that reaches his eyes and she laughs.

GEORGIE: That would be nice. Should we wait to talk about the wool until after?

MERGAN: Na. I'll give ye a check ferr the wool now. Ye can take care of yer bankin' later.

GEORGIE: Ye can't know how grateful I am, Mergan. Ye are kind.

Mergan takes his checkbook from a drawer underneath the counter. He tears out a check and signs it. He hands it over to her covering her soft hand with his callused one.

MERGAN: I'd like to think we're friends after all this time. Am I thinkin' wrong?

GEORGIE: No, yer not thinkin' wrong. We are friends and will always be.

Mergan emerges from behind the counter with his keys and checkbook in hand. Georgie follows him out as he puts up a sign before leading her away. The sign says BE BACK SOON.

VILLAGE BANK

TELLER: Can I help ye, Lass?

A stout woman stands behind a window wearing a brown tweed skirt with linen, white shirt. Her hair is in a blond bun and she wears glasses.

GEORGIE: I'd like to deposit these two checks in my bank account.

Georgie fills out a deposit slip and slides the slip and checks through the bottom of the little window.

TELLER: Would ye like cash back?

GEORGIE: Not just now, thanks. Can I use my debit card in any bank anywhere?

TELLER: Aye, ye can. Are ye plannin' on leavin'?

GEORGIE: No, not just now.

Georgie collects the slip and leaves the bank as the teller watches her warily.

CASTLE KITCHEN

Georgie enters the kitchen and locks the door behind her. She deposits her keys on a cork board near the door. She goes to a hall closet and hangs up her cloak. She returns to the kitchen and takes chicken and eggs from the fridge. She takes down a single plate, a butter knife, and paring knife. She takes a bottle of Mayonnaise and Mustard from the fridge and makes a sandwich. She takes salt from a cupboard and places two peeled hard-boiled eggs in a bowl. She salts them and returns the salt to the cupboard. She takes down a goblet and pours herself some milk. Georgie sits at the lone table for a lone meal. Once she's finished her meal, Georgie takes a brownie from the freezer and eats it with the remains of milk in her goblet. Georgie washes and dries the dishes before putting them away. She slowly walks upstairs and changes into a black, linen nightdress and climbs into bed once again holding her husband's pillow for comfort.

ACT TWO: SCENE ONE: BEDROOM, EARLY 1997

"Pan flute"

Methos cautiously steps through the empty sheep field scanning the ground and finding ash. He quietly enters the castle and looks around. The kitchen is almost spotless. Methos moves into the dining room and finds it equally spotless. Methos looks around, but sees no sign of Artimus or Georgie. Methos sees an open door to the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. He hurriedly rushes upstairs and into the room finding Georgie sound asleep. He checks for a pulse calming his rapid breath as he finds she's just sleeping. Georgie's eyes flit open, she grabs his hand, and holds a sword to his throat.

METHOS: Georgie, it's me. It's Adam. Well, Methos.

He gasps as she points the sword tip at his Adam's Apple.

GEORGIE: Adam? Methos ye mean? What are ye doin' here?

She lowers the sword a bit.

METHOS: That's better. Where's Artimus? Why are you in bed at this hour?

Georgie accidentally drops the sword and clenches her hands into fists. She grits her teeth before speaking as he waits patiently.

GEORGIE: Why do ye come now when it's too late? Artimus! Where is Artimus? Do ye see him here? Do ye?

She shouts at the top of her lungs, but Methos only waits. He doesn't cower away from her.

Methos: Just tell me where he is.

She sits on the bed hugging herself for warmth. Methos sits down beside her not touching her.

GEORGIE: Methos Artimus

Her speech staggers a bit as he gently takes her hand.

METHOS: Georgie, where's your husband?

Her face crumples as she begins to cry. Methos takes her into his arms and comforts her.

GEORGIE: We had our anniversary this year. He was sick in 1995 when we had an egg hunt. Ari threw up in a bush. He told me later. He began to get headaches, vomit, and be so tired.

METHOS: Why didn't you take him to a doctor or the local hospital?

GEORGIE: I tried. He said yer my wife and ye will tend me. I said aye, Husband. I was tendin' him when he stopped breathin'. I felt him die! Then he came back to life. I never knew how it would really be.

METHOS: What happened next? What did you do?

He mops her face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

GEORGIE: I tended him like the wife I am. Like the wife I was. He bid me bring his sword. I obeyed.

METHOS: Artimus took his own head?

GEORGIE: Aye. He said there can be only one and took his head. I suffered the quickenin' and passed out. It was evenin'. When I woke it was mornin'. I cleaned up the mess because I'm his wife.

METHOS: What do you mean you cleaned up the mess?

GEORGIE: I used the wheel barrow to take him and the beddin' outside.

METHOS: That's what the ashes on the ground were from. Georgie, what did you do?

GEORGIE: I used an old raft and old paper. I found every match and candle I could. I threw them on the pyre and sang hymns as it burned.

METHOS: You put out the fire with water when it was almost done burning didn't you?

GEORGIE: Aye, I did. I cleaned up everything and took myself here to bed. I stay mostly here.

METHOS: You look good. You haven't been starving yourself then?

GEORGIE: No. I eat little, but don't starve myself. Ari wouldn't approve.

Methos hugs her before setting her away from him. He crosses to her dresser and takes up a medicine bottle. He sees the medicine bottle is a third full.

METHOS: You haven't been taking your medicine have you?

He scrutinizes her with a doctor's gaze.

GEORGIE: I didn't need it when Ari was near. He loved me and helped me. We loved and helped each other.

Methos stands near her.

METHOS: I want you to take your medicine now. Will you do it?

GEORGIE: I can't take that just now. If ye wish to stay, there are plenty of guest rooms. I'll see ye in the mornin'. Ok?

Methos purses his lips and sets the medicine bottle back where he found it. He looks disapproving as he prepares to leave her to herself.

METHOS: I'll stay, but I expect people in the morning.

GEORGIE: What people? Why?

METHOS: Friends of mine. It will be good for you. You need a change.

She watches him walk away as she burrows back into her covers. He turns to shut the door.

GEORGIE: Please! Leave the door open. I always leave the door open.

METHOS: Ok. Sorry. I'll be nearby.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Methos. It's good to have ye here.

He disappears from sight. She closes her eyes to sleep. She opens her eyes a moment later as she supposes Artimus stands before their bed.

ARTIMUS: Georgie, what are ye still doin' here? Ye should be movin' on with yer life.

GEORGIE: Oh, Ari. I miss ye even though ye are dead.

She reaches for him thinking his arms come around her to comfort her.

ARTIMUS: Why do ye seek the livin' among the dead? I am not here. I have risen.

Georgie acts as though they kiss. Artimus smiles and laughs. Methos listens to her in a nearby room talking to herself.

GEORGIE: Ari, are ye in Heaven?

ARTIMUS: Not yet. My wife will not resume her life. She stays in this deserted castle pinin' for a dead man. Do ye think that wise?

GEORGIE: I don't know. I miss ye. I know that much.

ARTIMUS: Ye are my wife. Ye must do what I say.

Georgie looks as if she leans against Artimus with his arms around her.

GEORGIE: What would ye have me do? Ye know I'll obey.

ARTIMUS: Some friends of mine will come. Ye will go with them. Ye will leave this lonely place and start anew. Promise me.

It seems as though Artimus kisses her head.

GEORGIE: I will obey ye, Ari. Will ye still be with me?

ARTIMUS: I will always be with ye no matter where ye are. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. I'll sleep now.

It looks as though Artimus tucks her into bed. She closes her eyes and smiles. Methos isn't sure, but thinks he hears a hymn being sung in the distance. He shakes it off and climbs into his own bed for some needed sleep.

ARTIMUS: God be with ye till we meet again.

Till we meet. Till we meet.

Till we meet.

Till we meet at Jesus feet.

Till we meet.

Till we meet.

Till we meet.

God be with ye till we meet a-gain. "Hymn"

The last word is sung like a breath being exhaled.

SCENE TWO: CASTLE

"Tori Amos: She's A January Girl"

The sun rises on a warm, May day. Duncan, Tessa, and Richie arrive near the castle in Duncan's car. He parks the car in Artimus's empty garage. Duncan looks around in surprise as the others wait.

TESSA: Duncan, what is it?

Tessa is petite with blond hair and blue eyes. She wears jeans with a yellow top and sneakers. Richie wears jeans with a t-shirt and sneakers. Duncan wears a blue linen shirt with jeans and boots. His long hair is tied back with a bit of rope.

DUNCAN: Artimus used to have a car and a boat stored in here. I wonder what happened to them.

The three exit the car and follow Duncan to the sheep field that leads to the kitchen door. Duncan surveys the ash-filled ground like Methos did the night before. Richie looks too.

RICHIE: Wow. Someone had quite the barbecue.

DUNCAN: I wonder if Artimus and Georgie had a bonfire maybe. We'll see.

TESSA: Duncan, 'ow long 'as it been since you've seen them?

DUNCAN: I was at their wedding in 1919.

TESSA: Seventy-seven years is a long time.

Duncan leads them into the spotless kitchen. Methos sits at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Duncan stares at him in surprise.

DUNCAN: Methos, what are you doing here?

METHOS: Good to see you too, Mc'Cleud. Coffee?

RICHIE: What is he doing here?

DUNCAN: I was just about to ask the same thing.

METHOS: I came last night to check on Georgie. Adam is her Watcher.

Tessa says nothing. She goes to the fridge and opens it without shame.

TESSA: It would seem your friends like chicken and boiled eggs.

RICHIE: Seems like they have a big sweet tooth also.

Richie shows them the goodies in the freezer.

DUNCAN: Georgie has quite the sweet tooth. Have you seen her, Methos?

Tessa pours them all coffee into mugs from a cabinet Methos forgot to close.

METHOS: Sorry.

TESSA: T'at's all right. I can certainly close a cupboard.

They all sit around the small table now and Duncan and Methos talk.

METHOS: I have seen Georgie. You should be careful if you see her. She might have taken my head last night if I weren't lucky.

Duncan sips his coffee.

DUNCAN: Georgie has a sword?

TESSA: Don't all immortals 'av swords?

DUNCAN: Yes, if they're playing the game.

METHOS: We're all playing the game unless on holy ground.

TESSA: Why don't I make some lunch. Duncan, you can go and see Georgie.

Duncan rises from his seat at the table.

DUNCAN: Thanks, Tessa. Where's Georgie, Methos?

METHOS: She's in the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. She doesn't like the door closed according to last night.

Duncan gives him a look of understanding before exiting the room.

TESSA: Richie, will you 'elp me?

Tessa moves to the fridge and takes out chicken and condiments.

METHOS: I can help too.

TESSA: T'ank you, Methos. T'e more 'ands t'e quicker it will go.

Tessa, Methos, and Richie work on making sandwiches. Duncan enters Georgie's room on tiptoe. She lays on her side with her braid coming loose. She wears a pale-blue, linen nightdress. Duncan sits down beside her and takes her in his arms. Her eyes open and she smiles up at him wondering if he's really here.

DUNCAN: Hello, Lady.

Georgie hugs Duncan to make sure he's real.

GEORGIE: Duncan, what brings ye by? It's been awhile.

DUNCAN: I got worried.

GEORGIE: Mergan called ye didn't he?

DUNCAN: Yes. He thought I could help. Artimus told him to call me if anything ever happened to him.

Georgie: Here ye are. Did Methos tell ye about Ari?

Fresh tears fill her red, swollen eyes. Duncan cradles her against him for comfort.

DUNCAN: No. What happened to Artimus? Is that what the ash-laiden ground outside is about? Georgie, where are the sheep and the chickens?

She gives a little hysterical laugh.

GEORGIE: I killed the sheep and burned them with my husband. I killed the chickens and put them in the fridge after I boiled them. I've been eaten' chicken and eggs.

DUNCAN: And sweets.

GEORGIE: Aye, and sweets. whatever I fancy. Sweet tea or lemonade. Sometimes milk.

DUNCAN: Can you tell me about Artimus?

She leans against him wearily.

GEORGIE: I told Methos. I suppose I can tell ye too. Artimus developed a brain tumor. He wouldn't go to the doctor or hospital. I tended him until he died in May of 1996. He waited until after our seventy-seventh anniversary to become terminally ill.

DUNCAN: What happened when you were tending to him then?

Georgie draws a deep breath and lets it out before continuing.

GEORGIE: He said yer my wife and ye'll do as I say. I did. He asked for his sword and I gave it to him.

DUNCAN: Did he ask you to take his head?

A sob erupts from her throat.

GEORGIE: He took his own head! I suffered the quickenin' in the night. I came to in the mornin' and cleaned up everythin' with fire.

DUNCAN: That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry you were alone. Mergan did call me after you sold things to him. Did you sell him Artimus's car and boat?

GEORGIE: Aye. What would I do with them? They were Ari's, not mine. I also sold his jewelry and took his cell phone back to the provider. I was a very busy widow.

DUNCAN: Georgie, you're not alone now. Will you come with us away from this tomb?

GEORGIE: Aye, I will. Ari told me to go. What time is it?

Duncan consults his wristwatch.

DUNCAN: It's one o'clock.

GEORGIE: I must have overslept. Will you excuse me? I have to dress. My things are not even packed.

DUNCAN: Take your time. We can help if you want.

GEORGIE: Who's we? Ye and Methos?

DUNCAN: I brought some friends of mine. Tessa and Richie. You'll like them. Tessa's my wife.

Georgie gives a slow smile.

GEORGIE: I'm glad ye found someone. Does she know about ye?

DUNCAN: Yes. I told her long before we married just like you told Dafyd. Remember?

GEORGIE: Maybe. It was so long ago. I do remember Christmas and our anniversary.

DUNCAN: Tessa is making lunch. Come join us when you're ready.

Duncan squeezes her shoulder before leaving the room. He emerges back into the kitchen some minutes later.

METHOS: Did you see Georgie?

Methos is filling goblets with ice and pouring lemonade into them.

DUNCAN: Yes, I saw her. What do you think about her since you're a doctor?

Duncan and Methos carry the drinks into the dining room. Richie is folding linen napkins into interesting origami shapes.

METHOS: She hasn't been taking her medicine for a while. Last night I swear she was talking to Artimus.

DUNCAN: Artimus is dead isn't he?

Methos: Yes, as far as we know.

Tessa sets two plates heaping with sandwiches in the middle of the table beside a bowl of assorted chips.

TESSA: I can't wait to meet 'er.

GEORGIE: I can't wait to meet ye either.

Georgie stands in the doorway to the dining room. Her hair is freshly braided. She wears a black, cotton skirt with a light-blue, button-down shirt.

TESSA: Please, come join us.

Tessa puts out a friendly hand as Georgie takes it with a small smile.

GEORGIE: I know Methos and Duncan, but I'm afraid I don't know the rest of ye.

Duncan pulls out a chair for Georgie at the head of the table.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Duncan.

He pushes in her chair as Richie speaks up.

RICHIE: Richie Ryan. I'm a friend of Mac's.

TESSA: I'm Duncan's wife Tessa. Your castle is quite amazing.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Tessa. It's nice to meet both of ye. This castle was Ari's first. Artimus. It became our castle later on.

DUNCAN: Do you need more time to pack?

GEORGIE: Maybe Tessa can help me after lunch if it's not an inconvenience.

Tessa sips some lemonade.

TESSA: No, not at all. I'd love to 'elp.

GEORGIE: Thank ye then. Thank ye for makin' lunch.

The two women smile and begin talking about fashion as the men discuss sports.

SCENE THREE: BEDROOM

"John Denver: You Fill Up My Senses"

Georgie stands gazing around the bedroom she shared with Artimus. Duncan enters close behind her. Georgie wrings her hands. Duncan comes closer and wraps his arms around her from behind.

DUNCAN: Are you ready to go?

Her face is white.

GEORGIE: I need to

DUNCAN: You need to what?

Her face is strained from trying to hold something inside.

GEORGIE: I need to sit.

DUNCAN: Let's sit down then.

He helps her to sit down beside him on the hard-wood floor.

GEORGIE: No one will be here. It will be deserted.

DUNCAN: It's still your home. You can still come back here anytime. Mergan said he'd keep an eye on it for you.

GEORGIE: I know. Can I have a minute?

She gets up from the floor with Duncan's help.

DUNCAN: I'll wait downstairs with everyone else.

She listens to his footsteps walk away from her. She turns and quietly closes the door. Georgie turns back to see Artimus standing before her with folded arms.

ARTIMUS: This is goodbye, but not goodbye. Do ye know?

She reaches for him and it seems as if they embrace.

GEORGIE: Ari, tell me.

It seems as if he kisses her head.

ARTIMUS: Ye should know I will not be here. I'm here when ye need me. Ye no longer need me because ye will not be here either.

GEORGIE: I will miss ye, Ari. What will I do? Where will I go?

She seems to lean against him for strength. He strokes her hair.

ARTIMUS: I will always be with ye even if it doesna seem like it. Go and start anew. Ye promised.

GEORGIE: Aye, I promised. I love ye with my whole heart.

Georgie whisks the door open, turns and blows a kiss, and rushes downstairs to join Duncan and the others.

DUNCAN: Are you ready now? We have to drive to a private airstrip. Methos has chartered a plane for us.

GEORGIE: But where are we goin'? Is it so far from here?

DUNCAN: We're going to San Francisco. It is across the sea. You can see the Golden Gate Bridge once we make it there. Just look out the window of the plane and you might see it.

GEORGIE: Ok. I'm ready.

DUNCAN: Are you really? I know this is hard for you. It will all turn out ok.

Methos appears beside them with keys in hand.

METHOS: You're riding with me. Tessa and Richie are taking Mac's car.

GEORGIE: Mac? Who's that?

The two men laugh.

DUNCAN: That's me. Some people call me Mac because of Mc'Cleud.

She smiles and blushes.

GEORGIE: Oh, of course. We should get started.

Duncan holds the door to the back of Methos's car open. Georgie climbs in and Duncan gets in beside her.

GEORGIE: Don't ye want to sit in front?

DUNCAN: No. I think you may need me back here.

He puts a blanket around Georgie and she smiles.

GEORGIE: Ye are right as always. Thanks.

She cuddles up to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

DUNCAN: Don't mention it. I will always be here for you.

GEORGIE: Like a Father is for his daughter?

DUNCAN: Sure. Whatever you like.

Methos turns the ignition and starts the car. Richie turns the ignition in Duncan's car and follows Methos out of the driveway.

RICHIE: Does it bother you the way Mac pays attention to Georgie?

Tessa fixes her purse on her shoulder.

TESSA: No. He said she's like a daughter to 'im. You're like a son to us.

Richie blushes before turning his attention back to the road.

RICHIE: Thanks. I'm fond of you and Mac too.

Tessa laughs as both cars speed to an airstrip just outside of Edinburough where their plane awaits.

SCENE FOUR: ON THE PLANE

"Blondie: I'm Gonna Be Your Number One"

Methos and Richie park their cars in a field with the keys in the ignition. Duncan helps Georgie out of the car, and Richie helps Tessa. All five move to the plane and walk up a small staircase. Methos brings in the staircase since he's last and shuts the door. The plane is plush with comfy, leather seats and new-looking plastic trays for eating. A tall man in a white pilot's uniform approaches with grey hair and beard.

CAPTAIN AVIS: Hello. I'm yer pilot, Captain Avis. Good to meet ye all. Ye should find a seat and sit down until we reach altitude. Let me ken when yer ready.

They watch the captain enter the cockpit before choosing seats for the journey.

GEORGIE: I'll need to sit by a window and near the bathroom.

DUNCAN: Where would you like to sit, Tessa?

Tessa kisses him before answering.

TESSA: I t'ink you'll want to sit next to Georgie. I'll sit next to Richie.

Duncan hugs her before giving her a long kiss. Georgie looks away thinking of Artimus.

METHOS: I know you miss Artimus, but you will move on. You'll see.

Georgie gives a slight smile before taking her seat. Methos sits beside her. Duncan decides to sit next to Tessa. Richie sits near the back. Methos gives Captain Avis the signal to take off. He opens an intercom channel.

CAPTAIN Avis: This is yer Captain speakin'. We're about to take off. Ye may move about the cabin after the seat-belt sign goes off. Please, have a pleasant flight.

He turns off the intercom and the passengers sit and wait until they reach altitude enough to leave their seats.

METHOS: I think you should have something to eat and drink soon. Don't you?

Georgie's eyes are closed.

GEORGIE: Whatever ye say, Dr. Pierson.

He gives her a look as she smiles wryly. His face softens and he gives a chuckle.

DUNCAN: Are you all right, Sweetheart?

TESSA: I'm fine. I can't wait to get back 'ome. T'ere is work to do.

DUNCAN: There is always work to do.

RICHIE: You can say that again.

SCENE FIVE: ANTIQUE SHOP

"Bette Midler: You Wouldn't Recognize The Room"

Richie and Methos pull up to a good sized store. Richie and Methos turn off the cars and pocket the keys. Duncan helps Georgie from the car who yawns and stretches. Richie helps Tessa from the car and she hugs him smiling. The women walk to the store together as the men start unloading Georgie's belongings. Tessa inserts a key and turns the lock. Georgie holds her breath waiting with wonder. A bell rings when the door is opened. The procession steps inside as Tessa fumbles for a wall switch. The store is bathed in light as Georgie's eyes widen at antiques surrounding the room.

TESSA: I t'ought a woman like you would like t'is. av you ever seen so much?

Georgie wanders around touching various antiques briefly before whisking her hand away.

GEORGIE: It's magnificent. Ye are lucky.

All three men set one of Georgie's three trunks down near the counter that holds a cash register and phone.

GEORGIE: Oh, Duncan, it's wonderful.

DUNCAN: I knew you'd like it. We have plenty of room.

GEORGIE: Are ye sure? Ye both live here with Richie. What about Methos?

METHOS: I have my own place nearby. Don't worry about that.

GEORGIE: Ok then. I won't. Thank ye all for bringin' me here. Do ye mind showin' me my room? I'm quite tired.

DUNCAN: You didn't sleep enough in the car huh?

GEORGIE: I'm not sure I did.

Duncan takes two of her trunks and Richie takes the third to follow behind them. Duncan shows Georgie to a guest room. Both men place her trunks in a walk-in closet. The bed is not a four-poster, but a twin bed with bedding. Georgie sits down on the bed and fingers the linen bedding.

DUNCAN: I know it's not Castle Glen Karon, but can you abide it?

Georgie laughs and Duncan and Richie smile. Richie exits the room.

GEORGIE: I love it. Ye are so kind. I'll rest awhile. Is that ok?

Duncan moves to hug her.

DUNCAN: You do whatever makes you comfortable. My home is your home for as long as you need. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Thank ye, Duncan. Maybe we'll eat later?

DUNCAN: We will eat later. I'll wake you if you like.

He moves to the doorway Richie exited.

GEORGIE: Sounds good. See ye later.

DUNCAN: Later.

Duncan leaves Georgie to rest. He leaves the door open as she smiles to herself.

GEORGIE: Livita Nuova, this begins a new life.

Georgie stows her shoes under the bed and reclines on it. She takes a blanket from the end of the bed and covers herself with it. Her eyes close as she swears she hears a song.

ARTIMUS: Nearer my God to thee. Nearer to me. "Hymn".

ACT THREE: SCENE ONE: ANTIQUE STORE

"Elton John: Candle In The Wind"

Rain pours down from angry, black clouds over the antique store spattering the windows with drops. Thunder and lightning sound in the distance as Georgie stands behind the counter in the antique store counting receipts. She puts down the receipts upon seeing a folded up newspaper beside the till. She picks it up and freezes. Princess Diana of Wales is on the front cover. Georgie reads the headline and collapses in agony.

_On 31 August 1997, __**Diana, Princess of Wales**__ died as a result of injuries sustained in a car accident in the Pont de l'Alma road tunnel in Paris, France. Her companion, Dodi Fayed , and the driver of the Mercedes-Benz W140 , Henri Paul , were pronounced dead at the scene of the accident. The bodyguard of Diana and Dodi, Trevor Rees-Jones , was the only survivor._

_GEORGIE: No! Not Diana! No!_

_ Tessa rushes out from a nearby room to see why Georgie is sobbing. She picks up the newspaper from the floor where Georgie dropped it. She reads the headline and her face creases in empathy for the sobbing girl before her._

_TESSA: I'm sorry, Georgie. Were you close?_

_GEORGIE: She was a princess of Wales like me. We could be related somehow. I don't know. She was so beautiful. How could this happen?_

_ Georgie continues sobbing as Duncan appears and puts his arms around her._

_DUNCAN: I'm sorry you saw that. Why not come to your room and rest a bit._

_GEORGIE: How can I rest? Diana's dead! Don't you understand?_

_DUNCAN: Yes, I know Diana's dead. I'm sorry._

_GEORGIE: I think I will go to my room and rest. Excuse me._

_ Georgie exits the room leaving Duncan and Tessa to talk with the storm raging outside just beyond them._

_TESSA: Do you t'ink she'll be all right?_

_ Tessa folds the paper and puts it back beside the till. Duncan collects the receipts and bands them together with a rubber band._

_DUNCAN: I hope so. I've known Georgie for a long time. She's my friend._

_TESSA: But?"_

_DUNCAN: I'm worried about her. I think I'll put these in the safe. I don't want to go out there right now._

_ Duncan moves to head for his den where his safe rests._

_TESSA: I 'ope Richie's all right._

_DUNCAN: I'm sure he's fine._

_TESSA: I'll come with you._

_DUNCAN: Ok. Why not?_

_ Duncan and Tessa walk off together as Georgie's in her room talking to Artimus._

_GEORGIE: Ari, Diana's dead. Can ye believe that?_

_ARTIMUS: Georgie, I know this is a bad time._

_GEORGIE: A bad time for what?_

_ARTIMUS: Georgie, I'm not here. I'm only in yer head. I died in Scotland. Ye have to let go._

_GEORGIE: Ari, no. Not ye and Diana. Why now?_

_ARTIMUS: It's time ye let go. Sorry._

_ Artimus's image winks away as Georgie's eyes cloud over and she ceases to move or speak._

_SCENE TWO: GEORGIE's ROOM_

_ "Debbie Gibson: What Happens If There's No More Rhyme?"_

_DUNCAN: Georgie, are you all right? Georgie?_

_ Duncan cautiously approaches Georgie's bedside and gazes into her eyes. Her eyes are glassy and doll-like. He snaps his fingers in front of her eyes, but she doesn't blink or react with any movement at all._

_METHOS: Mac, are you in here?_

_ Methos stops in his tracks noticing Georgie's prone form on the bed._

_DUNCAN: Methos, I was just going to call you. Can you help? Georgie doesn't move or speak._

_METHOS: Let me see._

_ Duncan moves aside and Methos pinches Georgie._

_DUNCAN: Do you have to do that?_

_METHOS: Sorry. I have to see her reaction to stimuli._

_ Duncan looks disheartened._

_DUNCAN: She doesn't react does she?_

_ Methos taps Georgie's face with two fingers, but she remains frozen in place._

_METHOS: Sorry. There is no reaction. Georgie has gone Catatonic. I'm afraid she needs hospitalization._

_DUNCAN: Where can she go? She's an immortal._

_METHOS: I know a place. Can we use your car?_

_DUNCAN: Of course. It's pouring rain out there._

_METHOS: I know. I just came from out there. I guess it won't matter if we wait until the storm passes. I'll make her comfortable until then._

_DUNCAN: What should I do?_

_METHOS: Nothing. You can help take her to Holy_ _Cross_ _Hospital_ as soon as the storm passes.

Methos helps Georgie to lay down on the bed. Duncan helps Methos cover Georgie up. She doesn't move or speak the whole time.

DUNCAN: You can stay the night. You can use Richie's room.

METHOS: I should stay with her. Where's Richie?

DUNCAN: He's racing bikes in New York. He'll be back in a couple days.

METHOS: Ok. See you in the morning.

DUNCAN: Will she ever be happy? Will this sickness ever leave her?

METHOS: Some immortals suffer so much they cannot recover from it on their own. The answer is

DUNCAN: You just don't know.

METHOS: I just don't know.

Duncan pads sadly from the room. Methos plants himself in a chair to wait for the storm to pass.

SCENE THREE: _HOLY_ CROSS _HOSPITAL,_ 2001

"Whitney Houston: I Will Always Love You"

Georgie opens her eyes and listens. The light is florescent bright overhead and she hears voices over a communication system. She climbs out of a hospital bed wearing a lime-green nightie. Her hair is in its usual braid as she stands behind the door afraid to go out.

DR. FILCAR: Hi there. Are you wanting to come out?

The man looking young enough to be a teen asks wearing a white lab coat over jeans and a white shirt with a red cross on the pocket. He wears Sketchers on his feet and a watch on his left hand.

GEORGIE: I was afraid to come out because I'm not sure where I am or who ye are either.

The doctor has black hair and intense green eyes. He wears spectacles over his intense green eyes.

DR. FILCAR: I'm Dr. Harry Filcar. You are Georgie Mc'Doo right?

He holds a clipboard in his hands reading down the page.

GEORGIE: Yes. I'm Georgie Mc'Doo. My husband is dead.

Tears well up in her eyes.

DR. FILCAR: We're here to help you. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Who else is here? Where is here?

She turns and goes to look out a window at a New York skyline.

DR. FILCAR: You probably know this is a hospital for immortals. Methos is a friend of mine.

Harry stands behind Georgie. She turns to face him.

GEORGIE: Are ye a head doctor?

Harry can't help but smile.

DR. FILCAR: Yes, I'm a Psychiatrist technically. Methos brought you here because you became Catatonic. Do you know why you became that way?

Harry holds a pen and pad of paper in hand now.

GEORGIE: Weren't ye holdin' a clipboard a minute ago?

DR. FILCAR: Yes, I was. I have things hidden all over the place. You didn't answer my question.

GEORGIE: I was upset. Princess Diana was dead and my husband before her. It was so overwhelmin'.

DR. FILCAR: That's what usually brings it on? To answer your question. We have just a few people here. Nurse Hestia Grey. Father Bernard Buckley. Then there's a few patients like Justyn and Jocasta Nerlim and Selkie Settler.

GEORGIE: What's wrong with them?

DR. FILCAR: You can ask them that if you want. You should begin getting stronger. Can I examine you?

GEORGIE: Oh, yes. How long has it been? How long have I been away?

Dr. Filcar fits a blood pressure cuff over her arm and squeezes a bulb to compress it. Georgie grits her teeth until it deflates.

DR. FILCAR: It's been three years. Most people don't like their blood pressure being taken.

GEORGIE: Did ye say three years?

He puts a thermometer in her mouth.

DR. FILCAR: Hold that under your tongue please. Yes, it's been three years.

The thermometer beeps and he takes it out.

GEORGIE: Do ye have a newspaper?

DR. FILCAR: No, because that brought on your ailment in the first place.

GEORGIE: How do ye know that?

DR. FILCAR: Duncan Mc'Cleud said you were reading the newspaper when you became upset. Nurse Grey will bring you some food. I'll be back soon to check on you. You may walk about and interact with others, but don't exert yourself if you get tired. Ok?

He hands her a Tootsie Pop as she laughs.

GEORGIE: Ok, Harry. Whatever ye say. Thanks.

She takes the Tootsie Pop and opens it, plopping it in her mouth as he leaves smiling.

GEORGIE: Are ye happy, Girl? Ye landed yerself in the nut house again. Good job.

HESTIA: Don't mind me. Dr. Filcar asked me to bring you something to eat.

Georgie blushes.

HESTIA: Don't worry. Others talk to themselves here. Lots of people talk to themselves in the free world.

Georgie smiles and Hestia places a tray over her lap as she sits on the bed.

GEORGIE: I'm not complainin', but what is it?

HESTIA: That's not complaining, that's being curious. You've been catatonic for three years and have had an IV. You shouldn't eat a whole lot.

GEORGIE: I understand.

HESTIA: You have Broccoli Cheese Soup with Soft rolls and butter. You also have jello and juice and a cookie. Please eat it all if you can.

GEORGIE: I'll try. Thank ye.

HESTIA: Call me Hestia.

GEORGIE: Not Sister?

Hestia giggles.

HESTIA: No, I'm not a nun. I'll be back for your tray. Excuse me.

A wail comes out of nowhere when Hestia hurries out. Georgie picks up her spoon and eats some soup and bites some bread. She can hear Hestia consoling someone just outside her door.

HESTIA: It's ok Justyn. You're ok now. Let's go to your room.

JUSTYN : Who's in that room?

Georgie drinks some juice.

HESTIA: A new patient. Would you like to say hello?

JUSTYN : Am I allowed to?

HESTIA: Yes, as long as your nice.

JUSTYN : Will you hold my hand?

HESTIA: Of course.

Georgie hears a knock at her door and wipes her mouth with a linen napkin.

GEORGIE: Come in. I think the door is open.

Georgie watches her door slowly open as a man that looks like a boy to her saunters in shyly holding to Hestia's hand.

GEORGIE: It's ok. Come closer. Don't be shy.

Justyn walks in holding Hestia's hand sort-of tight. He's scrawny with black hair and blue eyes. He wears tattered, blue pajamas almost making Georgie weep.

JUSTYN : Hi, I'm Justyn.

He doesn't offer a hand as Georgie smiles.

GEORGIE: Hi, I'm Georgie Mc'Doo. Would ye like to sit down?

JUSTYN : No thanks. Do you like hearing about Merlin?

GEORGIE: Isn't Merlin a magician or somethin'?

Justyn looks at Georgie's bread and looks away.

GEORGIE: Ye may have some bread if ye like.

JUSTYN: Thank you.

HESTIA: Justyn, you already ate.

GEORGIE: People get hungry at the strangest times. Do ye have enough food for everyone?

Hestia tries not to look annoyed.

HESTIA: You must go back to your room, Justyn. Come along.

Justyn gets up and follows Hestia obediently out of the room closing the door behind them. Georgie purses her lips.

GEORGIE: Am I not allowed to ask such a question? I have plenty of money. I could share. I can sew. We'll see about this.

Georgie finishes eating and Hestia comes back for her tray.

HESTIA: I didn't mean to be short earlier. It just seems like a rude question.

Hestia takes Georgie's tray into er arms.

GEORGIE: I understand. It's just

HESTIA: What?

GEORGIE: I have money I could share. I can sew.

HESTIA: It's looked on here as better if you share your talents like sewing. Do you understand?

GEORGIE: I think so. Thank ye.

HESTIA: It's my job. I'll come back again.

Hestia shoves out the door with the tray in hand as Georgie watches her go.

GEORGIE: Will they let me sew?

SCENE FOUR: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Ivita: You Must Love Me"

Dr. Filcar knocks before entering Georgie's room. Georgie sits on her newly made bed wearing a black, silk dress with white buttons. Her hair is in a braid. Dr. Filcar sits in a chair and faces her wearing the same outfit as before. He holds in his hand a pen and notepad.

DR. FILCAR: So, how are you fairing here?

Georgie folds her hands in her lap.

GEORGIE: I guess I'm ok. I miss my husband, but I know he's gone. I'm a bit bored.

Dr. Filcar writes notes on his pad.

DR. FILCAR: What did you do to occupy yourself in the past? I've been able to obtain your records from _Bellevue_ _Hospital._ Were you a patient there?

GEORGIE: I resided there for a time, but I could sew and read.

Dr. Filcar writes more notes.

DR. FILCAR: Methos told me you sew. Did you sew your dress?

GEORGIE: Yes, I did. Do ye like it?

DR. FILCAR: It's a nice mourning dress. What do you usually sew?

GEORGIE: I've sewn weddin' clothes, doll clothes, and clothes for me and my husband.

DR. FILCAR: How many husband's?

Georgie's face shows no emotion.

GEORGIE: Three. Dafyd was the first, Ned, and then Artimus. I called him Ari and he called me George sometimes.

DR. FILCAR: You may sew, but only within these walls. The other patients have other privileges you can understand I'm sure.

GEORGIE: Yes, I understand. Thank ye, Dr. Filcar.

DR. FILCAR: You can call me Harry.

He gives her a cheeky smile.

GEORGIE: Am I allowed to sew things for the staff and patients?

DR. FILCAR: Yes, of course. Just run them past me before you give them to the patients. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Thank ye, Harry.

Harry disappears out the door as Georgie goes to the wardrobe and opens the doors. She stiffens remembering the last time she'd opened a wardrobe and retrieved her husband's sword. She stills herself and drags out the trunk with her sewing machine and provisions inside. She opens the trunk and coughs from dust. She smiles and lifts her machine out. She places her sewing machine on a nearby table and threads the bobbin humming. Hestia comes in with a tray for her and watches for a second not saying anything.

GEORGIE: Do ye mind if I sew ye somethin', Hestia?

HESTIA: Oh, I didn't know you saw me. What would you sew?

Hestia places the tray near the sewing machine.

GEORGIE: Maybe a new dress fit for a nurse. White with a red cross embroidery.

HESTIA: That might be nice. Dr. Filcar said you could sew did he?

GEORGIE: Yes. I was allowed to sew in _Bellevue,_ so I guess he decided I can sew here.

HESTIA: You can sew after you eat. Deal?

Hestia shows Georgie the tray of food she's brought.

GEORGIE: Deal. Thank ye, Hestia. I'll eat first, and sew later.

Georgie sits before the tray and eats. Hestia leaves and comes back minutes later. She takes the tray and pats Georgie's shoulder.

HESTIA: I think you will be better soon.

Both women laugh.

GEORGIE: Maybe. I don't expect to leave just yet.

HESTIA: How long do you think you'll stay then?

GEORGIE: I don't know. Just for now?

HESTIA: Of course. It's Harry who will decide when you can go.

Hestia leaves Georgie to her sewing as she hums a hymn while doing so.

GEORGIE: Lead kindly light in the encircling gloom. The night is gone. Lead now my feet. I do not ask to see. The distant scene past years.

SCENE FIVE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Jewel: Who Will Save Your Souls?"

Georgie is busy at her sewing machine. Methos stops before the door wearing jeans with a denim shirt and jacket. He wears boots on his feet. Georgie wears a light-grey dress with white buttons. Methos knocks and the sewing machine motion stops.

GEORGIE: Come in. The door is open.

Methos steps inside and Georgie brightens.

GEORGIE: Good to see ye, Methos. How are ye?

He pulls up a plastic chair to sit in folding his arms and reclining against the back.

METHOS: I should ask you that. You were unresponsive when I brought you here.

GEORGIE: Sorry about that. You could say I had a meltdown.

METHOS: What happened? Why?

GEORGIE: Can I offer you some water or something?

METHOS: No thanks. Avoiding me are you?

GEORGIE: No. Diana, Princess of Wales died just after Artimus. It was too much for me.

Methos eyes her with skepticism.

METHOS: Georgie, were you talking to yourself when we were at the castle?

She narrows her eyes.

GEORGIE: Talkin' to myself? What do ye mean?

She folds her hands in her lap.

METHOS: I heard you talking to Artimus. He was dead then. Were you talking to him?

Georgie looks down at her hands.

GEORGIE: Yes, I was talkin' to Artimus. I thought he was there, but he was in my mind. I'm sure of that now.

METHOS: I'm sorry for you, Georgie.

GEORGIE: Why?

METHOS: You're a widow three times removed. It must be hard.

GEORGIE: Was it hard when ye lost Alexa?

Methos looks down at his hands now.

METHOS: Yes, it almost killed me really. You must know how I felt when Dafyd died.

GEORGIE: Yes, I think so. I thought Dafyd was invincible.

She gives a sardonic laugh.

METHOS: You found out he was vulnerable when he died though.

GEORGIE: Yes, I did.

Dr. Filcar gives a brief knock before standing in the doorway waiting.

DR. FILCAR: I see you have company. I can come back later.

Methos jumps up from his chair.

METHOS: Not at all, Harry. I was just leaving. Good to see you, Georgie. I'll come back again. I think Duncan, Richie, and maybe Tessa will come next.

Methos shakes Harry's hand and leaves. Harry sits in the chair Methos vacated.

GEORGIE: Good afternoon, Dr. Filcar. What can I do for ye?

HARRY: I was just wondering if you were ok. You've been sewing busily for most of the morning. Did you eat?

GEORGIE: Yes. Do you approve of my sewin'? I think the patients and staff look better. No offense.

HARRY: None taken. You've done a great service for us, but how do you feel?

GEORGIE: I feel rested. Sewin' occupies me.

HARRY: Does it take your mind off things?

She sees him marking down notes with a pen on a notepad.

GEORGIE: Kind-of, but not really.

HARRY: What do you mean?

GEORGIE: Ari and I were together for seventy-seven years. We did everythin' together. We laughed, cried, and celebrated our love. How do I get past that?

HARRY: You make a new life. What do you want to do with your life now? It has to be Georgie's life. It can't be you and Artimus anymore. I'm sorry.

Her eyes well up with tears. She grabs a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her face with.

GEORGIE: Don't be sorry. It's the truth. I have friends here. I could start over. I've done it twice before.

HARRY: Will it be hard for you to start over?

GEORGIE: No, I don't think so. I'll find an apartment and I can sew to make money.

HARRY: What about your health? How do you think your health is?

GEORGIE: I have a mood disorder. I know that. What can I do about it?

HARRY: You can come here for therapy. I can give you medication. You've been here for three years. I think four is a bit much.

He gives her a grin.

GEORGIE: How long has Justyn been here?

HARRY: You'll have to ask him that.

Harry picks up his pen and notepad and turns to leave.

GEORGIE: Tell Justyn I'll be at lunch.

HARRY: I'll do that. See you later.

GEORGIE: Yes, later.

She sets back to her task at her sewing machine to finish the pajamas.

ACT FOUR: SCENE ONE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Tiffany: I Think We're Alone Now"

Georgie sits in a chair braiding her hair. Father Bernard wears a black shirt with black trousers and Priest's collar. He wears shined, black shoes. Georgie wears a light-pink dress with white buttons.

FATHER BERNARD: Am I bothering you?

He stands in the doorway waiting for her to speak. She finishes with her hair and lays her brush on a table.

GEORGIE: Yer not botherin' me. Please, come in and sit down.

She motions him to another chair he positions across from her before sitting down.

FATHER BERNARD: I'm Father Bernard. I'm the Priest here. I can assist in confession or the Ucherest. Do you require anything?

Georgie takes his hands in hers and slides down on her knees before him. He looks straight ahead and not down at her.

GEORGIE: Father, forgive me for I have sinned.

FATHER BERNARD: How long since your last confession?

GEORGIE: Not since I was a little girl. Doesn't the commandment say thou shalt not kill?

FATHER BERNARD: Yes, it does. What does that have to do with this now?

GEORGIE: Vengeance is mine thus saith the Lord? Vengeance is not mine is it?

FATHER BERNARD: Thou shalt not kill, but it depends on the situation. What is it you think you have done?

Georgie looks up into Father Bernard's stark, blue eyes.

GEORGIE: I killed a man in Ireland. I killed another man in Salem. Will that not send me to Hates?

FATHER BERNARD: Hates huh? Interesting. You will not go to Hates because you were defending yourself. What was the third act you speak of?

Georgie licks dry lips and swallows hard.

GEORGIE: It will be unpardonable.

FATHER BERNARD: Let me decide that. Go on.

GEORGIE: My husband Artimus was ill with a brain tumor.

FATHER BERNARD: You did not take him to hospital?

GEORGIE: He would not go. I tried, but maybe not hard enough. He asked for his sword.

FATHER BERNARD: Did you give it to him?

Georgie looks down at her feet.

GEORGIE: Yes, I gave it to him.

FATHER BERNARD: Georgie, what did your husband do with the sword?

Tears well up in her eyes.

GEORGIE: He took his own head and died. All three men have gone to God I hope. I will not. I will go to Hates. I know it.

Georgie's sobbing now as Father Bernard helps her up and hugs her.

FATHER BERNARD: Child, do not cry. I absolve you of your sins. You were defending yourself. As for your husband, you were obeying a husband as a wife does. Do you understand that?

GEORGIE: I suppose so. Thank ye, Father.

FATHER BERNARD: Not at all. I must go and see some other sinners. Please, be well.

Father Bernard leaves her room. Georgie procures a handkerchief to wipe her face with before going to find Justyn.

SCENE TWO: _HOLY_ _CROSS_ COMMON ROOM

"Evenescence: All Of Me"

Georgie walks into a room with white walls and checkered tile. The tables are wooden with plush chairs. Georgie looks around and smiles. She spots Justyn sitting in a corner wearing black trousers with a powder-blue button-down shirt. He has a smoothie in his right hand. She approaches the table and smiles down at him.

JUSTYN: Hello there.

She tousles his hair as he blushes.

GEORGIE: Hello there. May I join ye?

JUSTYN: Of course. This is my sister Jocasta.

Jocasta is tall with wheat-blond hair and staring blue eyes. She wears a lemon-yellow dress with flowered buttons. Her hands are folded in her lap.

GEORGIE: Hello, Jocasta.

Jocasta does not move or speak.

JUSTYN: Dr. Filcar is working with her, but she never seems to wake up. Oh well.

Georgie procures a smoothie and sits between Justyn and Jocasta.

GEORGIE: If I came out of it, Jocasta will. You just have to have hope.

JUSTYN: I have hope and faith. Father Bernard says those are two of the best things a man can hold onto.

GEORGIE: Justyn, how long have ye and Jocasta been here?

JUSTYN: Awhile. Why?

He sips his drink.

GEORGIE: I was just wonderin'. I meant no disrespect.

Justyn rises and takes Jocasta's hand. She rises to follow him.

JUSTYN: I must take Jocasta to Dr. Filcar. I heard there may be fireworks later.

GEORGIE: Well, it is the Fourth of July. I'm sure there will be. Goodbye, Justyn.

JUSTYN: Goodbye.

Georgie watches the brother and sister leave. She gets up from the table and wanders out. She wanders into her room and sits to her sewing machine to work.

SCENE THREE: _HOLY_ _CROSS_ _HOSPITAL_ grounds

"NO Doubt: Don't Speek"

Sun bathes the land in bright yellow and the grass is slightly brown. A tall fence surrounds the hospital grounds and picnic tables dot the grounds. There is a fountain in the middle of the grounds positioned on concrete. The fountain has a round base in the shape of a dove with geysers shooting out from holes within it. in the shape of a rainbow.

HESTIA: Should we bring the patients out here, Harry? It's quite hot.

Justyn holds Hestia's hand.

HARRY: There's shade. It will be cooler once the sun goes down.

Georgie stands near Harry and Father Bernard stands afar from them gazing out over the grounds.

FATHER BERNARD: Isn't it your job to water the grass, Harry?

Harry chuckles.

HARRY: I water the ground every week, but the heat evaporates it. We need rain. July is always hot unless you're in California maybe or Alaska.

GEORGIE: Russia maybe or the UK.

HARRY: We'll come back out in a few hours when the sun goes down. We can use the picnic tables for dinner and the fireworks can be anywhere but the grass.

FATHER BERNARD: Good decision.

Hestia leads a vacant-eyed Justyn inside. Georgie hangs back with Harry watching Father Bernard follow Hestia and Justyn inside.

GEORGIE: Has somethin' happened to Justyn?

HARRY: Why do you ask?

GEORGIE: He looks lost. I haven't seen his sister Jocasta today. Have ye seen her?

HARRY: No. It's very warm out here. Come inside.

Harry takes Georgie's hand and they walk inside to a cascade of cool air conditioning.

SCENE FOUR: JUSTYN's ROOM

"Alanus Morset: It Figures"

Justyn reclines on his bed wearing black trousers and a yellow button-down shirt. His feet are bare and his hair is a little mussed. He stares at the wall when Georgie knocks on his door. He doesn't move his head to meet her eyes.

GEORGIE: Hi. Ye seem sad.

She sits down beside him and takes his hand. He doesn't move to take it away.

JUSTYN: I'm sad. That's all.

His voice is a monotone almost breaking her heart.

GEORGIE: Where's Jocasta, Justyn?

Tears well up in his eyes.

JUSTYN: Why? She doesn't speak.

GEORGIE: That doesn't mean she's not important. Where is yer sister, Justyn?

Justyn takes his hand away and wipes his face.

JUSTYN: Jocasta died today. She was Catatonic for so long that her systems began to shut down. Harry tried to stop it, but it was inevitable.

Georgie takes Justyn in her arms and comforts him as he cries.

GEORGIE: I'm sorry. Jocasta was beautiful with her wheat-colored hair. She was really beautiful.

JUSTYN: You don't know what she did. You wouldn't think she was beautiful if I told you that story.

He moves away from Georgie and rises from the bed. He turns his back to her and looks out a window overlooking an ocean-colored pool with lawn furniture surrounding it.

GEORGIE: Do ye want to tell me the story? Ye don't have to.

Justyn turns to face her with narrowed eyes and clasped hands.

JUSTYN: My sister Jocasta, who you thought was beautiful, lit a match and touched it to the curtains of our bedroom.

GEORGIE: Why did she do that? Did she say why she did it?

JUSTYN: She said she wanted our father dead because he hurt her.

GEORGIE: Did she say how he hurt her?

JUSTYN: No. I think it was all in her head. She never spoke again after they took her away.

GEORGIE: So, Justyn, why are ye here? What did ye do?

He folds his arms hugging himself.

JUSTYN: I was a ward of the state until things started happening. The state didn't know what to do with me. It was a mutual decision between bureaucrats to send me here. Here I've been, here I am these past years.

GEORGIE: Justyn, yer not immortal?

JUSTYN: I am an immortal, but my sister wasn't.

GEORGIE: Not everyone is an immortal. I don't know why it is, but that's how it happens.

JUSTYN: I know that. I'm glad she's gone! She can't hurt anyone anymore!

Harry and Hestia slowly enter Justyn's room so as not to startle him. Georgie quickly exits.

HARRY: Justyn, I understand you're upset. We're not going to hurt you.

Justyn settles himself back down on his bed and willingly rolls up a sleeve of his shirt. Hestia stands beside him.

HESTIA: Does it have to be a shot? Couldn't he drink something to help him?

HARRY: Justyn, do you want a shot or a drink?

Justyn licks his lips with a dry tongue.

JUSTYN: I'd like some Coolaid. Would that be ok?

HARRY: I think that can be arranged.

Harry rolls Justyn's sleeve back down.

HESTIA: I'll get you some Coolaid. Be right back.

Hestia hurries from the room and Harry sits down beside Justyn. He takes Justyn's hand and finds it slightly shaking.

JUSTYN: What will happen to me?

HARRY: What do you mean?

JUSTYN: Will I die here too?

Harry smooths a lock of hair from Justyn's face.

HARRY: I don't know, Justyn. All you can do is work on getting better and letting go of your issues. I know it's hard, but I know you can do it.

Hestia returns with a tall, plastic cup full of Coolaid. Harry takes it and pours a vial of medicine into it. He stirs in the medicine and hands the cup to Justyn.

JUSTYN: Thank you.

Hestia pats his shoulder as he gulps the Coolaid down. She takes the cup from him before settling him down into bed. His eyes glaze over and close as Harry sighs. Hestia moves to tuck covers around Justyn before moving to leave the room.

HARRY: Hestia, if I don't say it enough Thank you.

She gives him a broad smile.

HESTIA: Just doing my job.

Hestia leaves Justyn to sleep, but Harry stays a minute longer looking down at Justyn with concerned eyes.

SCENE FIVE: _HOLY_ _CROSS_ _Hospital_ GROUNDS

July 4, 2001

"Lee Greenwood: God Bless The USA"

A full moon looking silver looms over the grounds. The picnic tables and the fountain are shadowed by the moon and stars. Justyn stands next to Hestia and other patients mill about. Georgie stands near Harry and Father Bernard watches from afar. Georgie approaches Justyn smiling.

GEORGIE: Hi there.

Justyn smiles with glassy, doll-like eyes.

JUSTYN: Hi. It's much cooler isn't it?

GEORGIE: Yes, it is. Are ye feelin' better?

JUSTYN: Yes, thank you.

A tall man with dark curls and mischievous blue eyes rushes up wearing a NYU t-shirt of red and white with ripped jeans.

MASON: Justyn, is this broad botherin' you?

Justyn looks towards Mason, but through him not at him.

JUSTYN: Na. Mason, this is Georgie. Georgie, this is Mason.

Mason extends a hand and Georgie shakes it.

GEORGIE: Nice to meet ye, Mason.

Georgie pulls her hand away as Mason eyes her person making her feel uncomfortable.

MASON: You English too?

GEORGIE: No. I'm Welsh, but Wales is not far from England.

MASON: Oh, I see.

Hestia slowly approaches Justyn extending a hand.

HESTIA: Shall we take a seat for supper, Justyn?

Justyn's hand snakes out and grabs Hestia's as though he'd just found a lost security blanket.

JUSTYN: That sounds good. I'm very hungry.

HESTIA: I expect you are after sleeping all day almost.

Hestia leads Justyn away and Mason and Georgie stand a foot apart from each other.

MASON: I'll want a good seat for the drama.

GEORGIE: What drama? Do ye mean the fireworks?

MASON: Maybe. See ya.

Georgie watches Mason pick a seat near a clearing where the fireworks are set up. Georgie finds Harry sitting at a head table and seats herself beside him. Father Bernard sits across from them.

GEORGIE: Is it ok if I sit here?

HARRY: Of course. How are you feeling?

GEORGIE: Well. It's cooler than this afternoon. That's a perk.

HARRY: It must have upset you seeing Justyn like that.

GEORGIE: No, not really. I know what it is to suffer so.

FATHER BERNARD: I would expect so. I should pass out the meals.

The priest gets up from his bench and moves to a large, white cooler sitting near the fireworks.

GEORGIE: Why is Father Bernard passin' out meals?

HARRY: We have meetings and decide who will do what. I'm in charge of the fireworks and Father Bernard agreed to dispatch the meals.

GEORGIE: What does Hestia do?

HARRY: Hestia's a nurse. She nurses people.

Georgie looks into the distance seeing Hestia flit from patient to patient giving them a smile or patting their hand. Father Bernard follows her, passing out boxes of food that look like Ronald McDonald Happy Meals to Georgie.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Father.

Father Bernard sits down with his lunchbox being the last to receive his. Georgie opens her box and smiles. Within the box is a sandwich with condiments on it, chips, apple slices, carrot sticks, jello, milk, juice, and a cookie.

HARRY: The box lunches were donated by local residents in the New York area. Wasn't that nice?

Harry opens his box revealing a similar spread.

FATHER BERNARD: Most people are generous if you appeal to their hearts.

HARRY: What about their wallets?

Father Bernard takes out a napkin and places it partly inside and outside his shirt.

FATHER BERNARD: Yes, their wallets too. How do you think this place stays open.

Father Bernard gives a grin as Georgie laughs.

GEORGIE: Now who could say no to such a handsome priest?

Harry and Georgie laugh as pink rises in the red, mopped haired priest with dark, blue eyes.

FATHER BERNARD: Thank you, My Child.

GEORGIE: Yer welcome. How about some history about _Holy_ _Cross_ _Hospital,_ Harry.

Georgie wipes a bit of grease from her fingers with a napkin.

HARRY: Well, let's see.

FATHER BERNARD: Careful, Georgie. This might be long and tedious.

HARRY: Hey! It will not be long and tedious.

GEORGIE: Please, tell me yer story. Behave yourself, Father Bernard.

FATHER BERNARD: I try, honest I do.

They all smile and laugh. Father Bernard drinks some juice and Harry wipes his hands on a napkin.

HARRY: I immigrated from England to America on a boat in 1960 when Kennedy accepted the nomination for president. I didn't get seasick. I was lucky because My parents were always going on boats.

GEORGIE: What happened to your parents?

HARRY: They were killed at Buckingham Palace by an IRA bomb. I was lucky because I wasn't with them.

GEORGIE: Ye immigrated to America by yerself?

HARRY: I was sixteen which means I was practically a man. I was mesmerized by the Statue of Lady Liberty when the boat docked in New York Harbor. I had to be careful because there were so many immigrants. I could have been trampled.

Harry smirks.

GEORGIE: Where did ye go from the docks at New York Harbor?

HARRY: You'll want to eat your fruit and vegetable before they wilt. It's still a bit humid. I took a tour of New York and I began at the Crysler Building and ended up at The Empire State Building.

GEORGIE: Wow. I want to see those buildings.

FATHER BERNARD: Didn't you ever see those buildings when you were a patient at _Bellevue?_

Georgie winces.

FATHER BERNARD: Sorry. We three share everything in our meetings.

Father Bernard turns to the left and points towards Hestia who's trying to get a thin girl with red curls to eat.

GEORGIE: That's ok. I was a patient at _Bellevue._ I never left the hospital. Oh, I walked the grounds, but never went into the city. A doctor friend would go to the harbor and collect fabric, thread, and buttons for me.

Georgie gets off the picnic bench and takes up a trash bag to collect garbage with.

HARRY: Did you finish eating?

Georgie looks guilty as Harry sees food still in her box. He takes the trash bag from her and sits her back down.

GEORGIE: I'm full, but it was quite good.

HARRY: Eat the rest. It's all good. No one starves here.

Harry gives her a "you better do it" look before wandering off to collect trash in her stead.

FATHER BERNARD: I'd do what he says. He's a pickle when he's mad.

Father Bernard holds up a pickle slice and bites it hard as Georgie laughs. She finishes her food by the time Harry comes back and throws it in the trash.

HARRY: Thank you. Sorry, but some people try to starve themselves here. I won't have it.

GEORGIE: I understand. When will it be time for the fireworks?

Father Bernard takes the trash bag from Harry and moves to throw it away in a trash can nestled against a corner of the building which is made of red brick with yellow trim and plexi-glass windows.

HARRY: As soon as some of the others finish eating. Some patients take ages to swallow.

Harry smiles and Georgie laughs.

GEORGIE: I understand. Will ye finish yer story now?

Harry seats himself next to her on the picnic bench which is painted red with yellow trim to match the building.

HARRY: What story? Oh, that. I made my way to Harlem on my tour and saw a lot of homeless and ill people. I wanted to help people. I want to save people, and I try to do so.

GEORGIE: So how do ye feel when someone like Jocasta dies?

Harry checks his watch seeing the hands pointing to nine-thirty.

HARRY: I admit Jocasta was a lost cause. Some people are lost causes unfortunately. Justyn is not a lost cause. I will try and save him.

GEORGIE: Ye are so kind. I believe ye can help me too.

They clasp hands before Harry gently pulls his away. He abruptly stands up.

HARRY: Time for fireworks.

Georgie turns to the clearing where the fireworks sit. She sees a man with cropped, black hair and darting Green eyes. He wears stone-washed jeans with a NYU t-shirt of blue. He wears boots with no laces.

HARRY: Attention everyone! It's time for fireworks.

CYRUS: Can I light them, Harry? Huh?

HARRY: No, Cyrus. You can't light them. You can hand them to me though. Ok?

The man rubs his hands in anticipation. Two strong looking men stand on the outskirts wearing blue uniforms with red crosses on the lapels.

HARRY: Here goes the first one. Watch.

Harry positions a square of multicolored cardboard on the concrete near the fountain. He takes out a long-handled stick with a trigger and lights a fuse on top of the box. The box erupts into a fountain of sparks in yellow and green fizzing out into the ground a few minutes later as everyone around the grounds oo and ah.

GEORGIE: That was beautiful.

FATHER BERNARD: Yeah, I like fireworks as long as they're not the huge, crashing, falling ashes fireworks found in the park.

GEORGIE: There are fireworks like that?

FATHER BERNARD: Every year in Central Park as far as I know. People take blankets and coolers. There are also a few concession stands if need be.

GEORGIE: It sounds wonderful. I want to go to the buildings Harry talked of and Central Park too.

FATHER BERNARD: I don't doubt you'll do that.

They watch as Harry lights off more flowers and fountains in various colors as the night passes on.

HARRY: Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed the show.

Lots of applause erupt on the grounds as Harry beams with a smile. He also watches patients yawn from various picnic benches with a knowing smile.

FATHER BERNARD: I'll help you clean up the fatter, Dr. Filcar. Hestia and the rest of the nurses can help usher the patients to bed.

HARRY: That's an excellent idea, Father. Thank you.

Hestia takes Justyn and Cyrus in hand and walks them inside. Father Bernard holds another trash bag as Harry throws burnt-out fireworks into it. The two men Georgie saw help Mason and another pale, thin girl inside.

HARRY: Are you ready to go inside? It's quite late.

Harry extends a hand as Georgie smiles and takes it letting him help her up.

GEORGIE: Thank ye for this, Harry. It was a night to remember.

HARRY: I'm glad you liked it. Wait until you can go to Central Park. It will be an adventure I expect.

GEORGIE: Ye'll take me there?

Harry leads her inside to her room where a lamp lights their way.

HARRY: If you're lucky. Goodnight, Georgie Mc'Doo.

GEORGIE: Goodnight, Dr. Filcar. Ye are a good man.

HARRY: Ah shucks, Ma'am. Gosh.

Harry blushes as Georgie laughs before he turns to leave her to change for bed.

GEORGIE: Did Kennedy win the nomination?

Harry turns back to face her.

HARRY: Yes, Kennedy won the nomination. He served a short term as president unfortunately. His wife Jackie outlived him.

GEORGIE: What happened to him?

Harry looks sad.

HARRY: I was in Dallas, Texas in 1964. John F Kennedy was in a limo with his wife Jackie. Linden B Johnson was behind them. A shot rang out from Lee Harvey Ozwalde.

Tears form in Harry's eyes and he wrings his hands.

GEORGIE: John was killed wasn't he?

Harry doesn't answer for a minute so he can compose himself.

HARRY: No, John didn't make it. Linden Johnson was the next president because he was the Vice President under Kennedy.

Georgie reaches to hug him. He hugs her back.

HARRY: Sorry. It was a hard time in history. John F Kennedy did some really good things.

GEORGIE: I can believe it. Goodnight, Harry. Go to bed.

Harry chuckles and nods.

HARRY: See you tomorrow, Georgie Mc'Doo.

GEORGIE: See ye tomorrow, Harry Filcar.

They smile at each other before she's left alone to change for bed.

ACT FIVE: SCENE ONE: HARRY's OFFICE

"Tom Petty: Don't Come Around Here No More"

Harry's office is a medium-sized room with an oak desk and plush chair. A phone, computer, and files sit atop his desk. The carpet like the whole hospital is tangerine and the walls are off-white. Harry has pictures of Freud, Yung, and Mesmer on his walls. A filing cabinet rests in a corner. A comfy couch is positioned just inches away from his desk.

Harry sits in his desk typing on the computer when the door opens. Harry looks up to see Justyn standing just inside the door accompanied by Hank.

HARRY: Come in, Justyn. Where's Hestia?

Hank, a burly guard with collar-length brown curls and stern green eyes leads Justyn to the couch and sits him down.

HANK: Ya, Justyn. Explain to the Doc why you are with me and not with Hestia.

Justyn glares angrily at Hank. Harry frowns.

HARRY: Now that's not nice is it?

Justyn tugs at his hair.

HANK: You want me to stay, Doc?

HARRY: No, Hank. That won't be necessary. Justyn, will behave won't you?

Justyn purses his lips and nods. Hank stomps away letting the door close noisily behind him.

HARRY: So, Justyn? Misbehaving today are we?

Harry seats himself beside Justyn on the couch and takes his hand. Justyn opens his mouth and shuts it looking guilty.

HARRY: Can you tell me what happened? Do you want to tell me what you did?

Justyn puts his head on his knees. Harry smooths hair from Justyn's eyes.

JUSTYN: You should not be kind to me.

HARRY: Why not? Have people not been kind to you?

Justyn closes his eyes and opens them. He raises his head and faces Harry.

JUSTYN: I kicked Hestia hard in the shin. She's all right. Sorry.

HARRY: Why did you kick Hestia?

Justyn studies his left fingernail on his left pinkie. Harry pulls his hand down to his lap.

HARRY: Biting your nails won't help. Believe me when I say it hurts.

Justyn giggles a little. Harry runs a hand down Justyn's side and he jerks away laughing.

JUSTYN: That's not fair!

HARRY: Why not? Somewhere it's said laughter's the best medicine.

JUSTYN: I guess I kicked Hestia because I was upset. She snapped at me because I didn't dress fast enough so I kicked her. I said I was sorry.

HARRY: Justyn, how many foster homes have you been in?

JUSTYN: Why?

HARRY: How many?

JUSTYN: I was in three foster homes before I came here. The state called it the Third Strike Program. I made the third strike.

HARRY: How? What did you do? You seem so likable.

Harry gets up and moves to a portable fridge in a corner behind his desk. He takes two sodas from it and brings Justyn one.

JUSTYN: Can you open it? I have trouble opening soda cans. Something to do with my wrist.

Harry opens Justyn's drink and hands it to him.

HARRY: Maybe I should test you for Carpal Tunnel.

JUSTYN: Thanks.

He gulps some of the soda down.

HARRY: It's easy to be thirsty in July. It gets hot no matter how much air conditioning there is. Do you agree?

Harry pops open his drink and sips some.

JUSTYN: Yes, I agree. The first foster home was with a militaristic family. Bob was a Commander or something. He had us get up at the crack of dawn and exercise. His wife, Lorie, made us breakfast of oatmeal.

HARRY: Oh my. You hate oatmeal.

JUSTYN: Yes. I always dumped it on the floor. Bob would steel himself and get up from the table. He'd pull me up from my chair by the scruff of my collar.

HARRY: What did he say? Did he hit you?

JUSTYN: No. He said take his mop and clean it up. I cleaned it up, but Lorie was always mad. She'd say

LORIE: It's good food. What's wrong with it? How can an orphan be picky?

HARRY: That must have smarted.

JUSTYN: I should have behaved myself, but it was hard.

HARRY: Was it just the oatmeal?

JUSTYN: No. I kept my room clean and made my bed, but Bob could never bounce a quarter off it.

Harry can't help to stifle a laugh.

HARRY: Sorry. I can't make a bed like that either. Did Lorie wash your clothes?

JUSTYN: No. we were expected to wash our own clothes, keep our rooms spotless, and eat what was put before us.

HARRY: Did you follow those rules or did you find it difficult?

JUSTYN: You'll boot me out of here too when I confess what I did. Father Bernard knows.

HARRY: And what did Father Bernard say about it?

Justyn drinks more soda.

JUSTYN: He said you can be forgiven if you forsake the sin and go and sin no more.

HARRY: Didn't you sin by kicking Hestia?

Red spots appear in Justyn's cheeks.

JUSTYN: I shall go to confession after we finish up here.

HARRY: We all get upset, but there are positive ways to channel it instead of kicking someone. Can you think of some positive ways to channel your emotions, Justyn?

Harry drinks more of his soda as Justyn narrows his brow in thought.

JUSTYN: Maybe you could help me?

HARRY: Well, what interests you? What do you like to do?

JUSTYN: I like to play ball. I like to draw stuff. I like to take pictures.

HARRY: You mean photography?

JUSTYN: Yes. My mother taught me to play the violin. I like that.

HARRY: Well. I have a thought for you. I've recently learned your parents left you and Jocasta a trust fund. Do you know what that means?

JUSTYN: It's money to support us when they're gone?

HARRY: Yes. You and I could go to Sacs and buy some supplies for your channeling, but you would have to earn the journey through good behavior.

JUSTYN: For how long?

HARRY: Let's say you try to behave until August. We'll go then. We have balls you can play with here. Maybe that could occupy you. What do you think?

Justyn hugs Harry tight.

JUSTYN: Thank you. Do you forgive me?

HARRY: If you let go before cutting off my air.

JUSTYN: Sorry.

He lets go. Harry gasps before laughing.

HARRY: Justyn, I know you're a good kid. Did you apologize to Hestia?

JUSTYN: No, but I will. Can I play ball soon?

HARRY: You'll have to ask Father Bernard for a ball after you apologize to Hestia. Ok?

JUSTYN: Ok. Can I go now?

HARRY: Not just yet. Tell me about the other two foster homes. Why did you meet the third strike?

JUSTYN: I found some matches at the Genner home and lit the curtains on fire.

HARRY: All of them?

JUSTYN: All of them. The Genner's had a fire extinguisher , and Mr. Genner put out the fires. Then I went to the Johnson's and they were nice. Papa Johnson was nice. We went fishing, camping, and hunting. Jamie Johnson cooked things I liked and washed my clothes.

HARRY: Then why did they send you back to the state? What did you do?

JUSTYN: Do I have to explain? What will you think of me?

HARRY: I will not judge you, Justyn. I promise.

JUSTYN: Their daughter Macey was nice to me. She was pretty and she smiled a lot. She always said

MACEY: Good morning, Justyn. How did you sleep? Are you comfortable here?

JUSTYN: She wore peasant blouses with gypsy skirts and an ankle bracelet. Her bracelet always jingled letting me know she was in the room if I didn't happen to notice her.

HARRY: Why is that a crime?

Justyn stands up and moves to look out a window behind Harry's desk overlooking a parking lot with white and yellow lines.

JUSTYN: It's what we did. They said

HARRY: I know it's hard, Justyn, but you can tell me. I promise I won't be angry.

JUSTYN: Papa and Jamie were so mad. They kicked me out not bothering to take me back to the foster office. I took a bus I think.

HARRY: Is it that bad?

Justyn hunches his shoulders and holds his face in his hands.

JUSTYN: We loved each other. We kissed, that's all.

HARRY: And that's why the Johnson's were upset?

Justyn straightens up and folds his arms facing Harry.

JUSTYN: They were upset because Macey and I got married before a Justice of the Peace, but we were underage so it was annulled as soon as possible.

HARRY: What did Macey say?

JUSTYN: Nothing. She was kind of a shy girl and did what her parents said. She went home with them and I came here because the state decided I was a delinquent who could not be helped. This is what you get for making third strike.

HARRY: We treat you good here don't we?

JUSTYN: Better than I deserve. Can I go and find Hestia now?

HARRY: Justyn, you and Macey never

Justyn blushes.

JUSTYN: I respect Macey. I love Macey. I would never tarnish her reputation by taking advantage of her.

HARRY: Of course not. You may go and find Hestia. Did you finish your soda?

JUSTYN: Yes, thanks.

Justyn crushes his can and throws it in a recyclable bin close-by Harry's desk.

HARRY: You did good today. You've made progress. Try to behave. Ok?

JUSTYN: I promise.

Justyn gives Harry a quick hug before skipping from the room.

HARRY: Next.

SCENE TWO: COMMON AREA

"Natalie Cole: L O V E"

Justyn finds Hestia sitting in the common area resting her leg on an opposite chair. Justyn procures a chocolate shake and approaches her. She sits up a little straighter and eyes him warily.

HESTIA: I'm fine even though I'm resting my leg, Justyn. That shake looks nice and frosty.

Justyn places the shake before her with some napkins. He sits down in a chair near her right side.

JUSTYN: Will you be ok, Hestia. I'm sorry.

HESTIA: Really? You didn't say you were sorry earlier. You just ran off. That's why I sent Hank after you.

She sips some of the shake and closes her eyes in bliss.

JUSTYN: So, you like the shake?

HESTIA: Yes. You're forgiven. I shouldn't have snapped at you either. I'm sorry.

She smiles as Justyn relaxes.

JUSTYN: Do you need medical attention? I can get Harry.

HESTIA: No. I'm fine. I'm just resting.

She takes her leg off the chair and straightens up fully. Justyn laughs.

JUSTYN: Nice effect for added guilt.

HESTIA: I thought so. Now what are you up to?

JUSTYN: I'm going to ask Father Bernard for a ball to play with.

HESTIA: Maybe Mason and Cyrus could play too.

JUSTYN: Maybe. I'll ask.

HESTIA: I don't want to hear does not work well with others about you. Ok?

JUSTYN: Yes, Hestia. I promise I will strive to behave.

HESTIA: I know you will. If I know Harry, you worked something out.

Justyn smiles before rushing away to find Father Bernard.

SCENE THREE: FATHER BERNARD's OFFICE

"Hymn: Nearer My God To thee"

Justyn arrives at a corner office near the basement. He knocks on a metal door. Father Bernard sits in a metal folding chair behind a card table desk. He ushers Justyn inside. Justyn looks around and is surprised to see many wooden bookcases and a couple of filing cabinets against the wall. A cross hangs on one wall and a picture of Jesus and the woman at the well hangs on another.

FATHER BERNARD: Did you come to sight see?

JUSTYN: No. I came to ask a favor.

Father Bernard looks up from his writing at Justyn.

FATHER BERNARD: Please take a seat.

He motions to a metal folding chair across from his desk. Justyn settles himself in the chair, crossing his long legs.

FATHER BERNARD: So, what's the favor?

JUSTYN: First, I must confess.

The priest puts down his pen and eyes Justyn curiously.

FATHER BERNARD: So, what have you done now? I thought you were striving to behave.

JUSTYN: I try, Father. Sometimes

FATHER BERNARD: To err is to be human. We all do it you know?

JUSTYN: I apologized to Hestia for kicking her. I confessed to Dr. Filcar.

FATHER BERNARD: Then, why confess to me?

JUSTYN: Because I sinned and that's what I should do?

Father Bernard steps to a closet with a similar metal door and opens it. He takes out a rather large sized bouncing ball. He hands it to Justyn as Justyn smiles wide.

JUSTYN: I'm forgiven, just like that?

FATHER BERNARD: We're not perfect. You apologized, and you will try to behave won't you?

JUSTYN: Yes, Father.

Justyn hefts the big, red ball and makes to rush away. Father Bernard stops him.

FATHER BERNARD: Justyn, did Jesus ever run through the temple?

JUSTYN: No, Father. Thank you.

Bernard smiles to himself as he watches Justyn carefully walk away holding tight to a big, red ball.

scene FOUR: FATHER BERNARD's OFFICE

"Eedie Brickell: Shove Me In The Shallow Water"

Dr. Filcar and Hestia stand in Father Bernard's doorway after knocking. Father Bernard sits in his usual folding chair working when he looks up to see them waiting to be acknowledged.

FATHER BERNARD: Come in then. Shut the door.

Hestia and Harry look around finding metal folding chairs to sit in across from Father Bernard's card table desk.

HARRY: Can't you have a more comfortable office then this?

FATHER BERNARD: I'm less likely to fall asleep if I have less comfort. Don't you agree, Doctor?

Harry and Hestia make themselves as comfortable as they can on the chairs.

HARRY: I suppose. This meeting shall come to order.

Hestia holds a pen and notepad similar to Harry's.

FATHER BERNARD: Who wants to go first?

HARRY: Before we begin, there's been an incident you both should know about.

Hestia and Father Bernard eye Harry waiting for his explanation.

HARRY: I don't know how, but Cyrus and Mason are dead. They lost their heads to an unknown assailant last night.

HESTIA: How were they off the grounds at night?

HARRY: It was mid morning, but no one was around.

FATHER BERNARD: How do you know it happened then?

HARRY: Methos came and told me. He was on the street when it happened. He took care of the bodies being a Watcher also.

HESTIA: Too bad, but we're lucky no one saw them.

FATHER BERNARD: Too bad. I hope Cyrus and Mason are at peace.

HARRY: I expect they are at peace when they had troubled lives.

FATHER BERNARD: Right then. I've paid the water, electric, and phone bills.

HARRY: Are we lacking in anything?

FATHER BERNARD: No, not just now. We've had a steady supply of donations, and there's the payment from the patients. Georgie Mc'Doo and Justyn Nerlim are paid up. Do you think they'll leave us soon?

HARRY: Georgie may, but Justyn will need a guardian. He's too young to be on his own yet.

HESTIA: Justyn has latch key issues. He is like a child instead of a teen.

HARRY: I quite agree. We'll just have to wait and see. What about our food stores then, Father?

FATHER BERNARD: The food stores are full. I went to the market yesterday. The heating and cooling bills are paid too. We're doing quite well for now.

Hestia and Harry make notes before rising from the metal chairs and stretching.

HARRY: I have rounds then. Thank you, Father Bernard.

FATHER BERNARD: It's what I do. You're welcome.

HESTIA: We'll see you for lunch then?

FATHER BERNARD: Of course. Priests have to eat too.

He gives them a cheeky grin before they hurry away hating his cramped little area.

SCENE FIVE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Lady Gaga: Paparazzi"

Georgie sits at her sewing machine wearing a cranberry-red dress with flowered buttons. She's hemming a red dress with polka dots for her doll Helga. Georgie looks up and sees Duncan standing in the doorway watching her. She drops the dress and maneuvers around the machine to rush at him. Duncan catches her fast in his arms. They hug each other tight.

DUNCAN: Glad to see me huh?

Georgie moves away from him panting.

GEORGIE: Yes, I missed ye. Please, come sit.

Georgie positions two chairs facing each other. Duncan puts an arm around Georgie as they sit.

DUNCAN: Tessa and Richie wanted to come, but I thought it might be too much for you.

Georgie leans against Duncan's strong frame.

GEORGIE: It would have been fine. They can come any time.

Duncan strokes her hair.

DUNCAN: I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to expect. You were Catatonic last time I saw you.

GEORGIE: I know. I'm sorry. Everythin' just hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to do.

DUNCAN: How did you come out of it?

GEORGIE: I don't know. I just woke up one day and was disoriented because I didn't know where I was. This is a peaceful, healin' place.

DUNCAN: I'm glad. Tessa sent you a scarf and some chocolates.

GEORGIE: And Richie?

She gazes up at Duncan with hopeful eyes.

DUNCAN: Richie sent you some CD's you can listen to at your own risk. He also sent you some books.

GEORGIE: Thank them for me will ye?

DUNCAN: Of course. Tessa thought you'd also like a new doll.

Duncan hands Georgie a duffel bag. She takes it with excited eyes.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Duncan. Would ye like a tour?

Duncan rises from his chair with sorrowful eyes.

DUNCAN: Sorry. I have business to do for the shop in town. I'll come back though. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Thank ye. It's always good to see ye.

She rises from her chair and they hug again. She puts the duffel bag on her bed and returns to the sewing machine. She begins to start to work again only to stop when she notices Harry standing in her doorway this time.

GEORGIE: Hello, Harry. Can I help ye?

She folds her hands in her lap, but doesn't move away from her machine.

HARRY: I saw Duncan come to visit you. He left quick didn't he?

Harry positions a chair to sit in across from her.

GEORGIE: He brought me some things Tessa and Richie sent. I'll look at them later.

HARRY: You don't want to look at them now?

GEORGIE: I'm rather busy just now.

Harry scribbles notes on his pad making her clench her hands.

GEORGIE: I'm just not interested right now. That's all.

HARRY: Translation. You're upset he left so soon, and refuse to open the bag.

GEORGIE: Yes, yer right. So what?

She throws up her hands in surrender.

HARRY: I'm not your enemy, I'm your doctor. Understand?

GEORGIE: Yes, Dr. Filcar. I understand.

HARRY: It's about lunchtime. I'll expect you in the Common Area in a few minutes.

He rises to leave.

GEORGIE: I'll be there as soon as I tidy up.

Harry says something with his back to her.

HARRY: I'm here to help you, and I will do it. It's kind-of my job.

Harry struts off as Georgie scowls.

GEORGIE: It's kind-of my job. Of course it is. Duh.

She tidies up her workspace before moving from her room to go to the Common Area before some guard or someone comes to fetch her.

ACT SIX: SCENE ONE: COMMON AREA

"Bette Midler: And I Think It's Gonna Rain Today"

Justyn and Georgie are sitting on a yellow settee in the Common Area. They are watching a rousing round of Jeopardy. Justyn is ahead of Georgie as Alex Trebek is about to give the next question. Justyn and Georgie eagerly await Alex's words as the screen changes rocking their world.

BOB Eubank: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you a fast breaking news brief.

JUSTYN: Where did Alex go?

Georgie puts a hand to her mouth as the announcer continues as carnage is breaking out around and behind him on the screen. Georgie and Justyn stare as people are jumping from buildings and screaming in the background.

BOB EUBANK: An injured victim of the Pentagon attack is evacuated

The New York City Fire Department has deployed 200 units (half of the department) to the site. Their efforts are supplemented by numerous off-duty firefighters and emergency medical technicians. The New York City Police Department has sent Emergency Service Units and other police personnel, and has deployed its aviation unit. Once on the scene, the FDNY, NYPAID, and Port Authority police have not coordinated efforts and performed redundant searches for civilians. As conditions deteriorate, the NYPAID aviation unit have relayed information to police commanders, who have issued orders for its personnel to evacuate the towers; most NYPAID officers are able to safely evacuate before the buildings have collapsed. With separate command posts set up and incompatible radio communications between the agencies, warnings were not passed along to FDNY commanders. After the first tower collapsed, FDNY commanders issued evacuation warnings; however, due to technical difficulties with malfunctioning radio repeater systems, many firefighters never heard the evacuation orders.

Justyn is crying and Georgie's staring in horror at the television when Harry steps over and flips it off.

HARRY: Justyn, Go with Hestia to your room please.

JUSTYN: What about Jeopardy?

HESTIA: Justyn, Jeopardy's over. Come along.

JUSTYN: Why do I have to leave?

HESTIA: Justyn, you're upset. You should lie down. Harry knows best.

Hestia helps Justyn up and leads him away. Harry stands waiting as Georgie scowls at him.

GEORGIE: Why did ye do that?

HARRY: Why did I do what?

GEORGIE: Why did ye turn the television off? Did ye not see the carnage? People were screamin' and jumpin' to their deaths!

Tears fill her eyes.

HARRY: Now you know why I turned it off. You are here to get well, not get worse.

GEORGIE: Ye should have seen all the people in the background tryin' to evacuate. There were so many.

Harry sits beside Georgie and hugs her.

HARRY: I know it's terrible and I know many people died, but it doesn't concern us. We have to rise above it and recover from our own trials and troubles. Understand?

GEORGIE: How can I do that? The world only holds death.

She rests her head on his shoulder crying.

HARRY: You can do it. I know you can. You just have to rise above your struggles just like Justyn does. It's the only thing you should be focused on right now. Remember, God grant me the strength to accept the things that I cannot change. You must do that.

GEORGIE: That's true. Isn't that the Serenity Prayer?

Harry hands her a tissue from a box on a table near the settee.

HARRY: You need to go out and about and start your new life. Are you ready to do that?

GEORGIE: The attack happened within the city around us. How can I just go about ignorin' that?

HARRY: Just focus on Georgie's tasks. Make a to do list if you need to. Ok?

GEORGIE: When should I venture out? I haven't been out in the open for three years. Do I know how to act?

HARRY: There are a lot of strange people in New York. Just keep to yourself. There are subways and taxis and walkways. You'll be fine.

GEORGIE: How do I do it? What do I do?

HARRY: You can use my computer and look for an apartment online. You can also look for work. I've seen jobs for seamstresses on Craig's List.

GEORGIE: What's Craig's List? I don't know how to use a computer. I don't even know what one is.

HARRY: I can show you. I have one. We have a computer room here you can use. Some patients use it.

GEORGIE: Ok then. Georgie will start over. Georgie will look online.

She shudders as Harry laughs.

HARRY: Don't worry. If I can use it you can.

Georgie smiles congenially.

GEORGIE: The sooner the better.

She takes his hand and follows him to his office. Harry sits down and positions the screen of his computer so Georgie can watch. Harry takes up a device that resembles a mouse and clicks on an icon that brings up a menu. He chooses Internet Explorer and the screen flips from the menu to the World Wide Web. Georgie's eyes widen.

GEORGIE: Wow! Amazin'!

HARRY: I know. Right?

Harry clics the alt key and brings up another menu. He clicks the right mouse button to go to favorites and clicks onto Craig's List. He clicks the mouse and the screen changes again. Craig's List comes up and Harry clicks the mouse onto the search box: He clicks the right mouse button twice and moves the mouse over to housing. He clicks with the mouse and a listing for housing pops up.

HARRY: What part of New York do you want to live in?

GEORGIE: I'd like to live within walkin' distance to here.

Harry types in the address for _Holy_ _Cross_ _Hospital_ and the screen brings up housing in the surrounding area. Georgie grins happily.

GEORGIE: So, where should I live?

Harry narrows it down for her.

HARRY: Well, you can live north, south, east, or west. Which do you prefer?

Georgie shrugs. Harry studies the surrounding housing before pointing and clicking on a place. He brings up a phone number and takes up the receiver of his phone.

GEORGIE: What are ye doin'?

HARRY: Shshsh. I know the landlord. Hang on.

FREDDY Fry: Fry here.

Freddy Fry is tall and lanky with red curls and bored blue eyes. He wears jeans with an _I_ _Love_ _New_ _York_ t-shirt of white and blue. His feet are bare as he holds a phone in his left hand.

HARRY: Freddy, it's Harry.

FREDDY: Oh no. What do you want?

Freddy chuckles as Harry waits.

HARRY: I have a friend

FREDDY: Patient Yeah. What?

HARRY: She needs a new home. Will you rent to her?

FREDDY: Of course. Bring her to meet me tomorrow at noon. Ok?

HARRY: Ok, Freddy. Thanks.

They hang up.

GEORGIE: Freddy's a friend of yers is he?

Georgie picks lint from her dress.

HARRY: Yes, so what? It means nothing.

GEORGIE: Ye helped me. I guess that's ok.

HARRY: I help everyone. It's my job.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Harry. I shall go and make sure my things are in order.

Georgie rises to leave the office.

HARRY: Georgie, you don't have the place yet. You can make sure your things are in order though.

GEORGIE: Good advice.

She leaves Harry to his work as he clears the screen and opens his patient notes to type in.

SCENE TWO: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Cindy Laupler: True Colors"

Georgie is ripping some fabric into strips. Hestia comes into her room with a tray and stares at her with concern.

HESTIA: Are you ok, Georgie?

Georgie's teeth are gritted as she savagely rips the fabric.

GEORGIE: I'm just makin' somethin'.

Hestia sets down the tray and moves to go to Harry's office.

Harry is sitting behind his desk typing notes on his computer. He stops and turns to face Hestia when he hears the door open.

HARRY: What's wrong, Hestia?

HESTIA: Something's going on in Georgie's room. I think you should come.

Harry frowns and rises from his desk. Hestia rushes back to Georgie's room with Harry close behind her. Georgie is sitting on her bed calmly. She has blind-folded herself, stuffed cotton in her ears, and tied a strip of fabric around her mouth. She has also tied her hands behind her back. Harry stares at her in disbelief. Hestia looks frightened.

HESTIA: What should we do?

HARRY: Hestia, could you leave us alone, and could you get Father Bernard?

Hestia rushes from the room. Harry sits himself down near the bound and gagged Georgie. He folds his arms and permits himself a small smile at the irony of what he's seeing.

FATHER BERNARD: You wanted to see me, Harry? Blimey. What has she done this for?

HARRY: I'm guessing see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.

Father Bernard sits in a chair near Harry and Georgie.

FATHER BERNARD: And the hands? What does that symbolize do you think?

HARRY: That's why I had Hestia fetch you. I thought you might have a guess.

FATHER BERNARD: No. I get the blind-fold, gag, and cotton. I don't understand the hands being tied behind her back.

HARRY: Maybe it symbolizes her hands are soiled somehow. You know that song by Jewel where she says I hid my soiled hands behind my back. I always wondered why that was in the song.

FATHER BERNARD: Beats me. I'm not a doctor, I'm just a Priest.

HARRY: I know. Thanks for coming. You can go if you like. I'll handle this somehow.

Father Bernard rises from the chair and sits down again.

FATHER BERNARD: Maybe she needs a Priest and not a doctor. No offense.

HARRY: None taken. Some people want a Priest when they need a doctor. Come get me when you give up.

Harry leaves Father Bernard and Georgie alone to talk. He almost shuts the door behind him. Georgie whips off her gag and stops him.

GEORGIE: Ye give up that easily do ye? Ye call yerself a shrink?

FATHER BERNARD: On second thought, maybe I'll let you handle this. Call me if you need me.

Harry takes the seat Father Bernard vacated and Father Bernard leaves shutting the door behind him.

HARRY: Do you have something to say?

GEORGIE: Ye give up so easily do ye?

HARRY: I think I know part of it. I don't understand the hands though.

GEORGIE: Will ye not take notes.

Georgie's accent is thick and biting. Harry holds a notepad and pen.

HARRY: I'm always taking notes.

GEORGIE: Good for ye. I talk to ye, but ye don't hear me.

HARRY: I don't hear you? Why do you think that?

Georgie keeps her hands tied behind her back.

GEORGIE: I speak, but ye do not hear me!

HARRY: I hear you now loud and clear. I want to see those eyes of yours.

Harry steps towards Georgie and takes off her blind-fold.

GEORGIE: What did ye say? What do ye want to see?

Harry gazes into her eyes kindly.

HARRY: I want to see your beautiful eyes. They can be so expressive and the storm can blow up so fast. I know you can hear me.

Georgie laughs as Harry takes the cotton from her ears.

GEORGIE: I'm sorry. I was angry at ye, but now I'm not sure why.

HARRY: I'm sorry Freddy canceled. He called and said we can meet with him on Friday.

GEORGIE: Really? What's today?

HARRY: It's Monday. Friday will come soon. We'll have fish I expect on Good Friday if Father Bernard has his way. He does cook the meals.

GEORGIE: Will ye untie my hands, Harry?

HARRY: Why did you tie your hands? Was there a valid reason?

GEORGIE: I was afraid I'd slap ye or somethin' worse.

HARRY: You have to learn to work on that. You can talk to me. I will hear and see you. I promise.

Harry unties Georgie's hands and she hugs him.

GEORGIE: Ye understand me. I'm not sure if anyone ever understood me.

Tears well up in her eyes and Harry hugs her still.

HARRY: I'm sure Dafyd, Ned, and Artimus understood you. It will take time, but the grief will ebb. I promise.

Harry seats Georgie on her bed and wipes her face with a strip of cloth.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Harry. I think I feel better.

HARRY: No more tying yourself up. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Do ye think I can live on my own without antics?

HARRY: We all have our quirks. We just have to learn to work through them with professional help. Understand?

GEORGIE: Yes, I understand. Thank ye. I'm a little tired.

Georgie climbs onto her bed.

HARRY: I'll have Hestia come and get you when it's time to eat, or she can bring you a tray. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok, Harry.

Harry watches as Georgie exhales and sleeps. He leaves her room and returns to his office to his awaiting notes.

SCENE THREE: FREDDY's OFFICE

"Kiss: Beth"

Harry and Georgie walk from _Holy_ _Cross_ _Hospital_ four blocks east and two blocks north. The building is a brownstone with red brick and tinted windows. Harry wears jeans and a denim shirt with sneakers. Georgie wears black caprice with a blue, butterfly-patterned shirt and jelly shoes. Her hair is in a braid.

FREDDY: Good to see ya, Harry.

Freddy meets them on the front stoop wearing jeans with a white shirt with pocket and boots. He wears shades to keep out the sun like Harry does. Georgie doesn't wear sun glasses.

HARRY: Good to see you too, Freddy.

They shake hands.

GEORGIE: Hi. I'm Georgie.

Freddy takes her hand and bends to kiss it. Georgie blushes and laughs pulling away. Freddy grins as Harry rolls his eyes.

HARRY: Can we see the apartment or are you going to ask her out first?

Freddy frowns and turns to show them inside.

The apartment is a studio-type with a bedroom, living room, and kitchen in one space. A closet serves as a bathroom and there are striped, yellow curtains. The carpet is blue and the furniture is oak as Georgie walks around looking.

HARRY: Nice, Freddy. A mole could live in here.

FREDDY: Harry, I never said it was a palace.

Georgie turns smiling at both of them.

GEORGIE: It's perfect. Can I live here?

Freddy looks surprised and Harry shrugs.

HARRY: How about it, Freddy? Are you going to rent it to her?

Freddy folds his arms leaning against a wall.

FREDDY: No offense. You got money?

Georgie grins like the Cheshire Cat.

GEORGIE: How much ya want?

Harry grins and shakes his head.

FREDDY: I want this month's and last month's rent and a cleaning deposit. Ya got any pets?

GEORGIE: No. Can I have one?

FREDDY: When can you get it to me?

GEORGIE: As soon as I make it to the bank.

HARRY: I'll take you or Father Bernard can. Thanks, Freddy.

Harry moves to the door to leave.

FREDDY: Should I be worried about fires or anything?

GEORGIE: No. I don't like fire.

FREDDY: Hopefully, most people don't.

HARRY: You'll hardly notice her. Come on, Georgie. We have lots to do.

GEORGIE: Does the furniture come with the place?

FREDDY: That depends if you have an animal or not.

GEORGIE: Probably not. I'm a seamstress, so I probably won't have time.

FREDDY: You mean you make clothes?

GEORGIE: Yes, I make clothes. Why? You want some?

FREDDY: I'll let you know. See ya on the first of the month. That's Wednesday.

Georgie strides over to Freddy and hugs him. Harry laughs after Freddy blushes.

GEORGIE: We'll be here. This is perfect with the shops not far and the

FREDDY: Don't sweat it, Babe. I understand.

Harry and Georgie walk back to the hospital in search of Father Bernard.

SCENE FOUR: FATHER BERNARD's OFFICE

"Queen: We Are The Champions"

Father Bernard is sitting in his office reading the paper. Georgie and Harry knock briefly before entering the sparse office. Father Bernard looks up.

FATHER BERNARD: Did you get the apartment, Georgie?

Georgie moves around Father Bernard's minuscule desk to hug him.

GEORGIE: I got it! It's perfect. It's near the shops and the hospital. Will you come and see it?

FATHER BERNARD: Of course I'll come and see it. I guess you need a ride to the bank.

Father Bernard gets up from his desk and grabs his keys. Harry and Georgie follow him up and out to the parking lot. They pile in his van and head to the Bank of America to withdraw Georgie's money.

TELLER: Can I help you?

Georgie stands nervously before the little window with Harry beside her. Father Bernard is waiting in the van.

GEORGIE: I'd like to make a withdrawal.

Georgie fills out a slip and hands it to the teller who eyes her suspiciously.

TELLER: This is a lot of money, Dear. Are you sure?

The teller is small with greying hair and blue eyes behind spectacles. She wears a smart blue dress with glasses on a chain around her neck.

GEORGIE: I just found an apartment. Surely you know I need to pay for it.

TELLER: Of course. Sign here.

The teller shows Georgie the line to sign on the withdrawal slip.

GEORGIE: Of course. I haven't done this for a while.

The teller doesn't look at Georgie. She tends to her work.

TELLER: Would you like it in an envelope, Dear?

GEORGIE: Yes, thank you.

The teller slips an envelope full of money through the slot in the window and Georgie picks it up turning to leave.

GEORGIE: Thank you.

She follows Harry out to the van and quietly climbs inside.

FATHER BERNARD: Are you ok, Georgie?

GEORGIE: The teller acted like

HARRY: The teller acted like she was robbing the place. I think you should go to a credit union. It would be better for you.

FATHER BERNARD: Good idea, Harry. There's a credit union in close proximity to you, Georgie. The people are a lot more understanding.

GEORGIE: Do I have a stigma on me since I've been in a hospital? Do they even know what we are there?

HARRY: No. Sorry, Georgie. No one can know what we are. Surely you know that?

GEORGIE: I've known that since Ned. Angus was my friend. Can we go back now?

Father Bernard turns on the engine and pulls out of the parking lot watching for oncoming traffic.

HARRY: Georgie, it will get easier.

GEORGIE: Maybe it will. Sometimes, I just don't know.

HARRY: Do you want to stay at the hospital?

GEORGIE: No. What will happen to Justyn?

HARRY: Nothing will happen to Justyn. He'll stay with us like he always has.

GEORGIE: How come he can't get an apartment?

HARRY: Georgie, Justyn's only sixteen and has behavioral problems. Maybe when he's eighteen. We'll just have to wait and see.

Father Bernard pulls into _Holy_ _Cross_ _Hospital._ Georgie gives the envelope to Harry.

GEORGIE: Can ye take this to Freddy? I'd like to rest before dinner. It's not the first of the month yet.

HARRY: Don't you want to give the money to Freddy yourself? You can wait.

GEORGIE: Ok. I'll do somethin' with it.

She puts out her hand for the envelope.

HARRY: I have a safe in my office. It will be safe there.

GEORGIE: Ok. Thank ye.

They go inside while Father Bernard parks the van. Georgie goes to her room to lie down. Harry goes to his office and opens his safe. He puts Georgie's money within the safe and locks it up again. He sits down to his desk hearing Father Bernard clamber back down to his little office.

HARRY: Are you ready for this, Georgie? I'm not sure.

SCENE FIVE: GEORGIE's ROOM

"Cindy Laupler: Time After Time"

Georgie sits in her room among her trunks. She wears a powder-blue dress with light-blue buttons. Her hair is in a braid. Duncan comes and stands in the doorway with Richie as she smiles with delight as they hug.

GEORGIE: I'm glad yer here, Duncan. Richie.

She rushes to embrace Richie as he smirks.

RICHIE: Hi, Doll-face. How are ya?

GEORGIE: I'm doin' all right. What brings ye by?

Richie and Duncan each heft a trunk before heading for the door.

DUNCAN: We're here to move you into your new place. Richie will come back for you afterwards. Ok?

Georgie's eyes are bright and her smile big.

GEORGIE: Thank ye both. What about the third trunk?

Methos appears and hefts the last and smallest trunk.

METHOS: Do you think I'd let you have all the fun?

DUNCAN: Of course not. Let's go men.

Duncan leads the two away as Georgie laughs. Harry enters her room with a brief knock looking downhearted.

HARRY: We'll miss you here, Georgie.

She moves to hug him and he hugs her back.

GEORGIE: I'll still come for therapy. Ye will still see me. Please, promise me ye will take care of Justyn.

They step away from each other.

HARRY: I promise. Justyn would have come, but

GEORGIE: I know. I heard he was upset and medicated. Is he ok?

HARRY: He'll be fine. You can see him when you come back. Ok?

GEORGIE: Ok. Thanks for all yer help, Harry. I really appreciate it.

Harry turns to face her at the door.

HARRY: It's what I do. It's

GEORGIE: I know. It's yer job.

Harry smiles before leaving the room as Richie enters carrying an extra helmet.

GEORGIE: What's that for?

RICHIE: Remember I promised you a ride on my bike? Today's the day.

Georgie smirks and puts on the helmet. Richie fastens it for her and takes her hand to lead her out to his shiny, chrome motorbike.

GEORGIE: Oh, Richie! It's beautiful. Where are Duncan and Methos?

Richie helps Georgie onto the bike and gets on behind her.

RICHIE: They're waiting for us. So let's not keep them waiting.

Richie kicks up the kickstand and turns on the bike as Georgie throws back her head and laughs. They speed away from the hospital at top speed as Harry worriedly watches them go from his office window.

ACT SEVEN: SCENE ONE: GEORGIE's APARTMENT

Richie parks his bike to the left of the steps that lead to the front of Georgie's brownstone. He helps her off his bike and she takes off her helmet. Richie leaps up the steps as Georgie walks up them to meet him. He holds the door for her as she gives him a winning smile.

GEORGIE: Thank ye, Sir.

RICHIE: Well. Sir. Do you hear that, Mac?

Richie opens Georgie's door revealing Duncan and Methos sitting in chairs waiting for them.

DUNCAN: Yeah, I heard. I hope you don't mind Georgie. We all chipped in and got you furniture.

Georgie stands in the archway of the door and looks around. Her eyes are wide with excitement as she slowly enters the room.

GEORGIE: It's beautiful. I don't know what would happen to me if it wasn't for all of ye. Thank ye.

Tears fill her eyes. Duncan and Methos both jump up to help.

RICHIE stops them with a hand.

RICHIE: Back up. Give the lady some room.

GEORGIE: I'm ok. I'm just overwhelmed.

Richie takes her hand and settles her in a comfy, forest-green chair. Duncan hands Methos a glass of water from the kitchen. Methos hands the water to Georgie who quickly drinks it down.

GEORGIE: Thank ye. I'm ok now. It's beautiful. I like the green and gold. She gets up and goes to the kitchen. The kitchen is awash in yellow with light tiles unlike the living room with its green and gold curtains, carpet, and furniture. Duncan stands behind her.

DUNCAN: I thought you'd like your kitchen to be as bright as the sunshine. You always seem to crave sunlight.

She turns to face him.

GEORGIE: Aye, I do. Excuse me.

Duncan moves aside. Georgie leaves the kitchen and steps into her bedroom. She looks around at the pink hue of her bedroom smiling.

GEORGIE: Well, Ari. They know what I like.

Duncan, Methos, and Richie are waiting in the living room. Georgie comes out to join them.

RICHIE: Is it too much. I told them they should have asked you.

Georgie hugs each of them with a bright smile.

GEORGIE: It's wonderful. I'm very lucky, but I'm very tired. Please, excuse me.

METHOS: How about breakfast tomorrow?

She hugs him and whispers in his ear.

GEORGIE: Eight.

He whispers back.

METHOS: Eight it is.

Methos steps aside. Georgie hugs Duncan.

DUNCAN: Dinner?

GEORGIE: Five-thirty?

She laughs making Duncan laugh after her.

DUNCAN: I think I can make that. I'll bring Tessa?

GEORGIE: I'd like that if she can come.

Richie hugs her last.

RICHIE: How about I meet you for a shopping date day after tomorrow? We can go to Sac's.

GEORGIE: It's a date. Call me and remind me though.

RICHIE: You got it.

Georgie watches all three men go before closing and locking her door behind them. She leans against the door looking happily exhausted.

GEORGIE: My place. Mine.

Georgie turns to go to her room to rest. A man stands in the doorway to her room holding a sword. He's tall with black hair to his waist with scorching, midnight-blue eyes. He wears jeans and a polo shirt.

SEGO: I thought they'd never leave.

GEORGIE: Who are ye? What do ye want?

She backs up to the front door.

SEGO: Stop right there. We're both immortals. Let's discuss this.

GEORGIE: Would ye like a drink?

He lowers his sword a bit.

SEGO: Maybe. Are you trying to stall the inevitable?

Georgie slowly moves to the kitchen and takes two cups down from a cupboard. She turns to the fridge. The man stands behind her.

GEORGIE: What would ye like?

SEGO: I suppose you just have soda. A soda will do.

Sego hovers over Georgie. She takes ice from the freezer and fills the glasses. She takes a Coke and Diet Coke from the fridge. Sego takes the sodas from her.

SEGO: Allow me.

He pops open both cans and pours them into the glasses. He takes his glass and hands Georgie hers.

GEORGIE: Thank ye. Is this a farewell toast?

SEGO: I'm not sure. Which do you think it should be?

Sego stands very close to Georgie. Georgie stands stiffly before him with her drink in hand.

SEGO: Tell me, Little Lady. Why should I let you live?

GEORGIE: Oh I don't know. Usually the oponent comes out swingin' and ask questions later. Why are ye different?

Sego tastes his drink. Georgie licks dry lips before tasting hers.

SEGO: I'm curious. I heard you were a rather curious woman for an immortal.

GEORGIE: Really? Why?

SEGO: You've spent time in _Bellevue_ and _Holy_ _Cross._

GEORGIE: So?

SEGO: That's a nuthouse for immortals. Did you belong there?

GEORGIE: I don't know why it's any of yer business.

She turns away. Sego sets his drink down on the counter and puts his arms around Georgie surprising her.

SEGO: I can be your friend or your enemy? Which is it to be?

GEORGIE: Are ye into headgames? My husband died. I was catatonic for a time.

SEGO: I'm sorry. Shall I tell you my secret?

Georgie turns to face Sego. He puts his sword away. She breathes a sigh of relief.

SEGO: Yes, I saw your sword in the bedroom. You have more than one though.

GEORGIE: One was my father's and one is mine. I don't understand.

Georgie chugs some of her drink and holds in a burp. Sego laughs.

SEGO: You can burp in front of me. I'm not some Lord of the kingdom or anything.

GEORGIE: No, ye are't that.

She notices his boots are like Dafyd might have worn.

SEGO: Do you like my boots? I was once a coal miner too. Does that surprise you?

Georgie puts a hand to her mouth as though she might cry. Sego embraces her letting her cry on his shoulder.

GEORGIE: Ye didn't come to kill me.

SEGO: No. Sorry. I just wanted to meet you. I have a bike too.

She laughs.

GEORGIE: We don't even know each other.

SEGO: Ok. I'm Sego Marzden. I'm a member of the New York Police Force. How about you?

GEORGIE: I'm Georgie Lewellan from Cardiff, Wales. I'm just a simple seamstress.

SEGO: Really? Would you make me some clothes.

They chuckle. Sego let's go of Georgie and picks up his drink.

GEORGIE: What will we do now?

SEGO: How about I order a pizza and we get to know each other? Pepperoni?

GEORGIE: Yes, please. Would ye mind if I changed?

SEGO: Nope. I'll call the pizza.

Sego picks up the phone. Georgie closes her bedroom door and undresses. She finds a comfortable pair of slacks and a light-blue shirt with lace in the closet. She dresses and hangs up her dress. She re-opens her door and sees Sego paying for the pizza. She smiles behind his back. He turns to see her holding a rectangular box.

GEORGIE: That smells good. I'll get the plates.

Sego follows Georgie into the kitchen. She takes down some paper plates and hands him one with a napkin. He opens the box and serves her a slice of pizza.

SEGO: I'm glad I didn't kill you.

GEORGIE: Were ye stalkin' me?

Sego and Georgie still have their drinks from earlier.

SEGO: Maybe. Maybe I saw you in town and wanted to meet you.

They each take a bite of pizza.

GEORGIE: Ye didn't want my head?

SEGO: Such a pretty head. Do you think you could come to like me?

GEORGIE: Yes, I think I could.

She wipes her face with a napkin. Sego laughs.

SEGO: You have cheese on your chin.

They laugh as he wipes the cheese off her chin with a napkin.

GEORGIE: How interestin'.

SEGO: What?

GEORGIE: When one door closes, another door opens.

Sego and Georgie kiss. The scene fades to black.

The End.


End file.
